Breaking the Habit
by Amaia-Sinblood
Summary: Full summary inside. Crossover between Harry Potter/Twilight/D. Gray Man. Harry is part of the Noah Clan. More specifically the Noah of Love. The Millennium Earl decides to send him and Tyki to Forks to recover some innocence he believes to be the heart.
1. Prologue: A Mission and Vision

**Pairings for this will be:**

**Tyki/Harry with some Edward/Harry. Also Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Carlisle/Esme, Jacob/Bella.**

**I may end up changing the main pairing to Edward/Harry or keep it Tyki/Harry. I may even decide on a threesome Tyki/Harry/Edward.**

**Full Summary: Harry is part of the Noah Clan. More specifically the Noah of Love. The Millennium Earl decides to send him and his lover Tyki Mikk on a mission to Forks, Washington to recover and destroy some innocence he believes to be the Heart. Nothing is ever easy for Harry it seems, as the Cullen family takes a great interest in him. One in particular, who is curious to know just what the new student, Harry Mikk, is hiding. **

* * *

Two figures sat, curled up together on a couch in a fancy looking room resembling and old Victorian style. It was a small room, with a large fireplace currently warming the room and giving it a little light. Old style chairs, paintings, rugs, and knickknacks adorned the room with a large mirror hanging behind the two figures, reflecting them.

The smaller figure let out a content sigh, cuddling closer to the larger figure. It was a peaceful scene as the two of them laid in ach others arms, that is until a bright light shone from the doorway causing the two on the couch to shield their eyes from the harsh light. Once it went away, it revealed a large, round figure in the doorway. The figure had on a cape looking almost like the color of Manila paper with black buttons. Under that was a pair of black pants and shoes. On top of the figures head, was a top hat with flower's ringed around it. Adorning the figures face was small spectacles namely called pince-nez** (1)**. The figures face was scary to look at with his large mouth showing off large canine fangs as well as pointy ears almost like an elf's ears. His face seemed to look like it was made of metal with its silver glow. The Millennium Earl.

"Oh good. Harry-Chan! Tyki-pon! You're both here!"

Both figures turned to look at him their yellow eyes staring in curiosity.

"Earl! I told you to stop calling me that!" Exclaimed the larger figure, which was now framed in the light coming from the door.

He was a handsome man with shiny black, wavy hair that covered up the crosses along his forehead. He had dark, almost grey looking skin. He was wearing a black suit, with a white button up undershirt as well as white gloves. Perched atop his head was a black top hat with a silver buckle on it.

"Awww but Tyki-pon, that name fits you so well don't you agree Harry-Chan?"

The smaller figure giggled. His face lit up in a grin as he ran a hand through his unruly black hair that seemed to be all over the place. His skin was as grey looking as the first figures along with the crosses along his forehead. He was wearing a similar outfit to the first figures. It consisted of an emerald green suit with a light green button up shirt underneath and black pants. His hands were covered in gloves the same light green color as the button up shirt. On his head sat a black top hat with a green stripe across it.

"Yes it suits him well!" giggled the figure, now indentified as Harry.

"Hey! Aren't you suppose to be on my side love?" whined the other, Tyki.

Harry pouted up at Tyki.

"I think it is a cute pet name, you don't like it?" Harry's eyes welled up with tears, getting large and innocent looking.

Tyki panicked. "Of course not Harry, love if you like it then I like it!"

As I by magic, the tears instantly were gone and Harry's eyes were back to their normal size. The Millennium Earl chuckled at the scene.

Hearing the Earl laugh brought the two figures back to looking at him in curiosity.

"So to what do we owe this visit honorable Earl?" Questioned Tyki.

"Straight to the point as always I see Tyki-pon, so I will tell you. I have a mission for the two of you. I need you to go undercover in America, to a town called Forks; Washington to recover some innocence that I believe may be the Heart."

Harry and Tyki's eyes widened at this information.

"Seriously?"

"For real?"

"Yes, seriously."

"So where do you think it is then in this town, Fork's was it?" Harry asked, looking excited at the possible fact that they may get the upper hand over the exorcists and finally accomplish their goal.

"Well, that is why I am sending you there because there has been some strange phenomena like humans disappearing and a large amount of power pulses coming from that area. There is also two groups of unknown creatures lurking there that are neither human or Akuma."

"So the large power pulse makes you believe that the Heart is there?"

"Hai. Hai."

Grinning, Tyki grabbed a grinning Harry's hand and pulled him through the walls to their shared bedroom to pack for their trip.

"Neh Tyki, this is going to be one fun mission." Harry cheered, grinning.

"Right you are love."

* * *

**Forks, Washington**

A grinning Alice looked at her family, squealing in excitement.

"Alice, love what did you see?" Jasper questioned softly, arms wrapped around the little pixie's waist.

"Now if i told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it. But don't worry! It's nothing dangerous, otherwise i would tell you!"

"Well what can you tell us then?" Growled Edward as he was trying to push into her mind to see the vision, but she kept blocking him out by reciting Japanese in her head.

"Let's just say that there is two newcomers to Forks."

"Newcomers? There not a threat are they?" Jasper got a guarded expression, assesing the situation like the war-hardend soldier he was.

"Of course not! One of them is going to be my new best friend!" cheered alice, jumping up and down in her seat.

"Oh really? So what can you tell us about them?" Questioned Rosalie.

"There both gorgeous, and we will become very close to them, almost like family. But there is something they will hide, a big something...but i can't se what that something is because my vision of them is kind fo blurry, like it's being blocked a bit."

"Do you think that means they are like us? Or maybe another type of being like the Shape-shifters?" asked Carlisle, curious.

"No there not like us, but it is possible that they could be some other type of being."

"Then how do you know that we can trust them?" sneered Rosalie.

"Because i already told you they will become close to us!" grinned Alice.

"When are they coming?"

"They will be here in two days."

"Well let's just hope you are right then Alice."

"Don't worry, aren't I usually right about these things?"

"Yeah...but still."

"No but's, You just have to trust me on this."

"Let's just hope you are right on this."

"I will be."

* * *

**Well that's all for now. I hope you liked it and find it an interesting plot because it just came into my head when i was reading a Harry Potter/DGM crossover.**

**Clikky that pretty reviw button please!**

**(1) - I looked it up on Wikipedia. That is what the Earl's glasses are called**


	2. Enter: Harry Mikk

**Note: please just bear with me on this story, I get good ideas, but it is really a challenge putting it into words.**

**So it will be Tyki/Harry, but it could sway to Edward/Harry. Vote on my profile for which pairing you want to see.**

* * *

"Tykiii!!!! Harry!!!!" whined a feminine, child-like voice behind them, before they found themselves being glomped from behind.

"Why do you have to go!?" the girl whined, a hint of a pout in her voice as she hugged both of them tightly.

"Road. Please let up or you will choke us to death." Tyki said quietly.

The figure now identified as Road, looked sheepish as she unwound her arms from around both guys.

"Oops, Sorry Tyki, Harry!"

Brushing themselves off, they picked themselves up from off the floor with a smile on their face at Road. She had on her usual white blouse with her red bow tie, as well as her usual black skirt and purple and black striped leggings, and black dress shoes. Her blue-purple hair was as it usually was, short and in spikes while her golden eyes shined brightly. She had the same dark skin as the two men, with the stigma across her forehead.

"That's quite alright Road." Harry responded, grabbing the girl in a bone-crushing hug back and smiling wider than before.

"Thanks Harry! Now tell me why you guys have to leave for a while!"

"The Millennium Earl has a mission for us. He believes that the heart may be in a place called Forks in America. So he ordered me and Tyki to go undercover there to see if we could recover the innocence before the exorcists catch wind of it."

"Aww why didn't he ask me to go as well?"

"Maybe because you tend to cause trouble, and we don't want the exorcists to catch wind that we are in Forks, or they will know we are there for a reason and will more than likely investigate."

"Fine. I hate it when you're right."

"So I am guessing you called me here because you need me to open a door to Forks?"

"Correct."

"Okie dokie then!"

With a flick of her fingers, a door appeared. It would make a regular person stare in awe at it with its heart shape, red and black diamond patterns, golden frame, and the little golden crown with jewels resting at the top. Basically, it looked like something you might find on a poker card or in a casino.

"Thanks again Road!" Harry replied, hugging her once more and kissing the top of her head, causing her to giggle and hug back.

"Hai. Much appreciated Road." Tyki responded, hugging the girl as well, who hugged back.

"No problem Tyki, Harry."

"Well were off then!"

With that, Tyki and Harry strode to the door and stepped into its swirling realm.

"Be sure to bring me back a present!" Road called after them.

* * *

**Forks, Washington**

The door appeared in the middle of a forest, lush with green scenery and wood. Tyki and Harry stepped out of it, surveying their new surroundings.

"Quite lush and green around here."

"Yeah. I hear it's because it rains practically everyday here."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Its one of the rainiest towns in America apparently."

"And where did you come across this information?"

"In a book about America."

"Okay then. Let's just get going to the house the Earl got us."

"Okay."

The two walked out of the forest to come upon a large, green opening surrounded by the forest. In the middle stood a large Victorian-looking mansion with a black iron gate. The two stared at it in awe.

"Well that's just like the Earl to go all out."

Tyki chuckled, wrapping an arm around Harry before leading him into the large house. The inside was just as Victorian-looking as the outside with all its Victorian furniture and interior design. The livingroom was large, with a bunch of furniture, paintings, a mirror, and a large fireplace. The kitchen was just as large as the livingroom, completely stocked with every appliance you could ever imagine. A grand black marble staircase sat in the middle of the two entry ways to the kitchen and livingroom. Climbing up the stairs, Tyki and Harry came across several doors leading to different rooms. Looking into the first one, they noticed it was a large bathroom decorated all in black while still maintaining the Victorian look to it. Down the halls a little ways, Harry opened the door to a large room that looked fit to be a guest room, all styled in black as well. The door across from it seemed to be a library, stalked full with a circular round of shelves with books piled on them. 3 more doors were left to look into on this floor. The next one they opened contained another guest bedroom in the same style as the last guest bedroom. The door across from it held what seemed to be a weaponry room. All kinds of weapons from scythes and swords to rapiers and axes hung along the walls.

"Wow. What does he think will happen while were here?" Harry murmured, staring in awe at the vast array of weaponry.

Tyki chuckled, shaking his head while staring appreciatively at all of the weapons along the walls.

"Who knows? The Earl is just weird like that."

Harry giggled "True."

"Well let's keep touring our big mansion fit for 1000 people then."

This caused Harry to dissolve into a fit of giggles again, grabbing a hold of Tyki's arm and leading him to the end of the hall where a lone door sat. It was different from the other doors that were a dark stained brown. This door was of the same variety, but had a gold frame with a variety of colored jewels around it.

"Something tells me this is the mast bedroom."

"Oh really Tyki, What gave it away? The golden frame or the jewels fit for a king?" Harry chuckled, pushing the doo open and turning to look at Tyki.

"You're a brat you know that?"

"Yup. But that's why you love me!"

"Dang right."

Turning back to the now open door, 2 sets of jaws hit the floor.

"Whoa…this is our room!?"

"I repeat: the Earl sure knows how to go all out!"

"You said it!"

Inside the room was decorated all black like the other rooms, but this on had a much larger king sized bed with black covers and black drapes over it. Walking further into the room, Harry opened another door in the room to have his jaw hot the floor once more. The door led to a large walk-in closet with tons of clothes, shoes, and accessories sitting on racks.

"Well at least we won't have to do any shopping for a while, seems the Earl has thought of everything."

"Agreed."

Walking back out of the closet, they surveyed the room once more. It had the typical room stuff, a dresser, mirror, desk, nightstand, and all that good stuff. Just it was more fancy and Victorian looking. But the most notable feature in the room was the large sliding doors with black curtains that one could see led out onto a large, rounded balcony overlooking the back yard. It had a nice view of the large fountain back there.

"I could get use to living here, all _alone _by _ourselves_." Tyki grinned at Harry, looking him up and down in appreciation.

Harry grinned back, blowing Tyki a kiss "I think I could as well. Most _definitely _hehe."

Tyki just chuckled in amusement, putting his arm around Harry and steering them out of their grand bedroom.

After touring the house for another hour, they came to figure out that that most of the other floors contained basically the same type of guest rooms as the first floor, with the exception of the extra rooms like a computer room or a training room.

The present found the two lovers lying on the couch in the livingroom in front of a blazing fireplace. They were both cuddled into each other, with Tyki spooning Harry from behind.

"So how are we going to blend in?"

"Blend in?"

"You know, fit into this town without the human residents getting suspicious of us?"

"Oh. Well the Earl seems to have taken care of that as well, because he signed you up school here. He also got me a job at the local hospital as a surgeon. Plus I am to masquerade as your guardian while we are here."

"Whoa, wait a minute! _School!? _And since when have you been a doctor?"

Tyki chuckled "I do have the ability to reach into people's insides. And about school, your 17, and it would look suspicious if you moved here and did not attend school like every other teenager."

"Oh. Well this stinks. And ewww gross, your going to reach into people and work on them!?"

"Why not? Seems like a more practical and less painful to me."

Harry just kept a disgusted look on his face, chuckling at the older mans sentiment of 'less painful.'

"Well I wish you good luck with that then."

Tyki cracked a smile, getting up and dislodging himself from Harry before turning to grin back at the tangled and disgruntled teen.

"Thanks. And good luck at school tomorrow!" He called back, waling out of the room.

"WHAT!? TOMMOROW!?" was the reply that followed, before Harry dislodged himself from the tangle of blankets to run after his lover.

* * *

**Cullen Home**

Alice jumped up and down in excitement, causing her family to look at her strangely.

"What is it Alice?"

"The new people are here, and one of them will be starting school with us tomorrow!" she squealed, excited to meet him and then taking him shopping.

She felt Edward try to push into her mind to see what she was thinking and seeing, so Alice distracted herself by quoting Shakespeare in German. Yep. Just like Alice to create a unique style of thinking to block out Edwards ability. It just made Edward aggravated when his family did this though.

"And we should care because?" course, that was Rosalie.

"Because I already told you that he will be my new best friend! And they both will be like part of the family!"

"Whatever." Sneered Rosalie, not at all liking the fact that some _humans _were going to be like family to them. In her opinion it was too dangerous to let another human in, and it was worse because there were two of them. It was just bad news to her. Didn't Alice learn her lesson last time with Bella?

She swore that if these humans put her family in danger, that she would not hesitate to eliminate them, and looking at her 'twin,' Jasper, she knew from the look on his face that he felt the same way, albeit a little less angry and hostile about it. He was just more practical about it, thinking military strategies that would help if these two strangers ended up being threats.

Esme and Carlisle just smiled, hoping that Alice was right. They did not want to start a war with these newcomers, being the pacifists that they were. And Emmett was just grinning, hoping to make some new friends outside the family to hang with.

Edward just did not really seem to care at all. Though he had been like that ever since Bella had ditched him for the _mutt_.

_-Flashback-_

_Edward parked his silver Volvo outside of Bella's house. Cutting the engine, he noticed that Jacob's rabbit was parked in the driveway, and he could smell him and Bella in the house. _

_Alone it seemed, because Charlie's police cruiser was no where to be seen._

_He had a sinking feeling in his gut. He just knew there was something wrong with this scene._

_Opening the door, Edward quickly stepped out and was up at the front door in five seconds flat. Without even bothering to knock, Edward opened the front door and let himself in. _

_That's when it hit him._

_Jacob's scent mixed with Bella's._

_Taking a few more quiet steps, he made it to the doorway of the livingroom, where his whole world crashed around him._

_There on the couch was Bella, with Jacob leaning over her as they made out in hungry, desperate kisses. There hands were all over each other._

_Edward was frozen still in shock and pain. Snapping out of it he let loose a loud, vicious growl causing both teens to look up at him, before their eyes widened at the sight of him._

"_Edward…" Bella started, only to be cut of by Edward, who was glaring at the smug looking Jacob._

"_Just save it Bella. How could you do this to me?"_

"_Edward I-I..." Bella stuttered, tears forming in her eyes as she tried to plead with Edward._

"_Whatever. I don't want your excuses Bella. Were through!"_

_And with that, Edward walked out of Bella's life, leaving him heartbroken and bitter._

_-End flashback-_

Edward only seemed to be a little curious about what had Alice so excited about these two that she felt the need to keep it to herself. But he felt no need to involve himself with Alice's supposed 'new best friend.'

_Let's just hope it does not end up like last time._

Was the thought that rang through all of their heads.

* * *

**Next Morning**

Sitting in his new black Ashton Martin, Harry went over all the information he had learned the previous night about muggle subjects. After that all that hard studying last night, Harry regretted never taking muggle studies when he was still at Hogwarts, and before he changed into a Noah.

What also annoyed him was the fact that he could feel all these humans staring and making a spectacle at him like he was a shiny new toy.

_Bloody hell! Seems I am going to be the new object of everyone's gossip!_

With that said, Harry cut the engine, opened his door and stepped out of his car, causing a chain reaction as nearly every student in the lot gasped at him.

Harry just rolled his eyes at their reaction, wondering what they would do if they saw his _other _form. He betted that the girls would go gaga over him along with a few guys and the other half of guys would be shooting daggers at him.

He wondered how he looked to them like this. He was in his human form right now to keep from causing suspicion, because having a line of crosses across ones forehead would definitely cause for suspicion.

Right now his skin was pale white, with his usual golden eyes being replaced by emerald green eyes. Instead of his usual attire of a top hat and suit, Harry was now sporting a black vest with an emerald green undershirt that matched his eyes. The bottom half of him was covered in a pair of faded wash jeans, and on his feet he wore emerald green and black Vans. On his left arm, he wore a black wrist band.

His usual dark black hair came to his shoulders, and had the usual shaggy look to it that managed to still make him look like a God. He was about 5'9 in height with a slender body, but despite that, he had muscle mass.

_Ah. Now I can see why they would stare at me as if I was some kind of sex object._

Whatever. He was not here to make any relations. He was just here to find the heart, and complete his mission. With that, he strode towards the building marked **MAIN OFFICE.**

* * *

**With the Cullen's**

"Whoa, if I didn't know any better, I would say that he was one of us!" exclaimed Emmett, grinning over at Edward who seemed to be in a daze.

Alice just kept on grinning from ear to ear, hopping up and down while squealing in excitement like a madwoman.

"Come on let's head in! Don't want to be late!"

Alice then proceeded to drag her siblings into the building just as the bell rung.

* * *

**With Edward**

The minute the new kid had stepped out of the car, Edward's whole world seemed to stop.

He was staring at the most beautiful creature on the planet. What with his luscious, wavy, dark locks of raven hair, and his beautiful emerald green eyes.

_Wait a minute! Why did I just think that!?_

_I can't go down that road again!_

Edward was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't even feel when Alice tugged him along and flung him into his first period class, English, until someone cleared their throat from behind him.

"Excuse me; are you going to just stand there all day like a statue?" came a silky, British accent from behind him. He immediately knew who it was because he did not recognize the sweet cinnamon scent as any of the other students at Forks high, so that could only mean it was one person. The new kid.

Turning slowly around, his suspicions were correct when he cam face-to-face with the new kid, whose name he still did not know.

Somehow finding his voice, Edward managed to speak.

"Oh I'm sorry about that, I guess must have spaced off." He said, moving out of the way of the door, and quickly heading to his seat so that the new kid could enter.

Harry walked up to the teacher's desk, handing the teacher a slip who then proceeded to sign it, handing it back to Harry with a smile.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

"Harry's lip tightened into a frown, but he proceeded to put on a fake smile and turned to the class.

"Hello, I am Harry Mikk. I just moved here from England, if my English accent is not enough for you to guess." Harry said in a deadpanned voice.

The girls all sighed dreamily at his accent, not even seeming to realize that they were just insulted and that Harry did not seem to give a care about any of them.

"Thank you Mr. Mikk, you may take a seat right next to Edward." She said, pointing in my direction.

Harry just shrugged and walked over to his assigned seat, slumping into the chair and looking bored out of his mind.

* * *

**At Lunch**

It was only his first day, and Harry was already annoyed at half the school. Girls would not leave him alone, especially a persistent Jessica Stanley and her friend Lauren Mallory, who both, he suspected were the ho's of Forks high.

_What is wrong with these people, it's like they have never seen a new kid before!_

Stalking into the cafeteria, Harry was instantly waved over to a table by Jessica containing Lauren and some other kids he guessed were her friends.

_Looks like the popular kids table. Best to steer clear of that then!_

Ignoring Jessica completely, Harry stalked over to an empty table practically close to the Cullen's table. Erecting a notice-me-not spell on the table, he sat down, opened his lunch that contained an apple, chicken, and a bottle of water. Taking the apple, Harry took a bite of it.

Glancing around the cafeteria, Harry noticed that every student seemed to just be regular, boring humans.

That is until his eyes rested on 5 beautiful figures sitting at the table near his.

_How did I not notice them until now?_

_Maybe because you were too occupied with escaping the hormonally crazed Jessica and her group of friends. _The Noah in him stated.

Oh. That's Right. He had been trying to avoid them all, that he hadn't given a thought to his surroundings.

Just then, Harry felt the familiar push of someone trying to get past his Occlumency shields. Harry growled, looking around the cafeteria for the culprit until his eyes landed on one of the 5 beautiful people, the bronze-haired boy.

The other gasped as Harry sent him a cold glare.

* * *

**With the Cullen's**

Edward and his siblings stared as Harry completely ignored Jessica, and sat at a table close to theirs. What was even more astounding was the fact that Jessica made no move to get up and follow Harry. More it seemed she was looking around in confusion, as if something had just disappeared by magic.

_Hmmm…that's odd. I could swear she saw him and followed with her eyes as he walked to another table, but it is as if she cannot see him at all. So what is going on then? _Came Edward's thoughts.

I stared at Harry, trying to push into his mind, but it seemed as if there was some kind of barrier around it because all I came upon was something that reminded me of a brick wall.

Harry's head snapped up to look around the cafeteria before it settled at me. Something must have struck with him, because he then glared at my with the coldest, scariest glare I have ever seen in my long life. I shivered at the look, wondering why he was glaring at me like that.

I froze.

_He knows. _

_He knows it was me trying to break into his mind. That's why he was looking around the cafeteria wildly. He was searching for the culprit._

_But how does he know!?_

_Most humans cannot tell when I break into their minds!_

_What is he?_

"Edward, what is wrong?"

I felt a hand on my arm, and I snapped my attention towards Alice who was looking at me in concern.

"Harry somehow knows it was me trying to read his mind!" I whispered quietly.

My family's eyes widened, and they gasped.

"What!? But how!?"

"I have no idea."

"Does this mean he is a threat? Does he know what we are?"Questioned Jasper, already going over strategies to eliminate the new threat.

"He doesn't. He just seems to know that I was trying to break into his mind."

"I think we need to ask Carlisle what he thinks about all of this."

"Agreed. So we'll ask him after school then."

The bell rang then, signaling the end of class. The Cullen's all got up, and filed out of the cafeteria to their next classes.

* * *

**With Harry**

From the bronze-haired boys gasp, I could tell he figured out that I knew he was the one trying to break into my mind because the next minute he was staring off into space, and then quietly conversing with his family. Most likely wondering what to do about me.

I had no idea what they were, but I knew that they were not human.

Just then the bell rang, so I quickly gathered my garbage and threw it in the class. Then I proceeded to quickly walk to my next class.

* * *

**With Harry Later that Day**

The rest of my day had gone by smoothly. I managed to avoid the Cullen's.

Yes, I gathered information from students about the 5 beautiful figures. Apparently there names were Alice, Edward, and Emmett Cullen along with Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Rosalie and Jasper are twins, and they all live with there adoptive parents, or in Rosalie and Jasper's case, their aunt. Esme and Carlisle Cullen were their names.

Edward Cullen had been the one trying to break into my mind.

_He must be a mind reader. Very interesting. I have to tell Tyki about this. Maybe they have something to do with the strange phenomena around here. Maybe they are they key to the innocence._

Just then another thought struck me.

_They must be one of the two groups of creatures that Tyki warned me were here!_

With that realization, I sped out of the parking lot, hurrying home to talk to Tyki, not noticing that my Occlumency barrier had dropped slightly, and the wide eyes that stared after me.

* * *

**With the Cullen's**

_They must be one of the two groups of creatures that Tyki warned me were here!_

Edward's eyes widened at that single thought he got from Harry.

_So he knows that we are not human. But how?_

_There is something definitely different about him._

_We must talk to Carlisle about the situation immediately. We need to know if he is a threat to our safety. _Came Jasper's voice in his mind.

Edward turned towards his siblings.

"Harry knows we are not human."

This caused my family to gasp, their eyes widening to the size of a baseball.

"We really need to talk to Carlisle then. But how did I not see this?"

"Maybe he had not made any decision regarding it, so you could not see it?" Emmett suggested.

"Maybe…but then that means I was wrong about him."

"Maybe Alice, but don't be too down about it. You can't always know everything." Edward comforted his sister, and she smiled up at him.

"The let's get going then. The sooner we talk about this, the sooner we can come up with a plan."

"Alright."

With that, the Cullen siblings piled into Edward's Volvo. Once in, Edward hit the gas, speeding out of the parking lot.

* * *

**Phew. I think that is near one of the longest chapters I've ever written for a story. I hope you liked it!**

**Clikky that pretty review button please!!!!**


	3. Plans, Spying, and Mates Oh My!

**Note: I would be ever so grateful if someone could give me some tips on how to write a good fan fiction ^_^**

**Also, I am looking for a Beta to edit my stories, because I do have trouble with grammar!**

**So please just message me if you're interested **

**Thanks!**

* * *

**With Harry**

Pulling up into the driveway, my car door was immediately yanked open so fast that I am surprised it did not break off its hinges. Then I was pulled out of my seat just as fast, and I felt warm, strong arms wrap me up into a bone-crushing hug. I did not have to look up to know that it was Tyki. I could always differentiate his hugs to someone else's.

"Harry-Chan!" Tyki hugged me even tighter, which would kill a normal human. But I was no where near normal, neither was Tyki so we did not have to worry about crushing each other as I hugged him just as tight.

"Tyki-Pon!"

"How was your day at human school?"

"Oh my goodness, you should see these kids! All they know enough to do is gawk at you like your some shiny new toy!"

Tyki growled, pulling Harry closer to himself while looking around. Harry just chuckled at his possessive and protective nature until he heard a faint growl from somewhere close by. Turning in the growls direction, he could faintly see gold eyes hiding in the bushes. Harry gave off a sickly-sweet smirk.

"Come along Tyki-Pon, we best be getting inside now. We do not know what is lurking about these days." Harry said, directing his words at the gold eyes.

Tyki, glanced in the direction Harry was looking only to smirk at the sight. Playing along, Tyki followed Harry inside.

"Agreed. If we are not careful, we might end up bitten by a vampire or something."

A small growl came from the bushes again just as they shut the door to their house, causing Harry and Tyki to chuckle.

"Bet he was sent here to spy and see if we are a danger to him coven."

"Too true Harry-Chan!"

* * *

**Earlier at the Cullen Household**

Speeding into the driveway, Edward quickly slammed the gas before exiting the car so fast that all that could be seen was a blur. His siblings followed him at the same pace.

Rushing into the house, they were greeted by a worried Esme who obviously heard their rushed footsteps.

"What is the matter?" she questioned matronly, worried about her children.

"Where's Carlisle!?" Edward questioned.

"He is still at work, though they are letting him off early today because business has been slow so he should be back at any moment. Why?" Esme asked, getting more worried by the second at the panic in her eldest child's face.

"We'll tell you when Carlisle gets here so we don't have to repeat ourselves."

Just as he said that, they could hear the sound of Carlisle's car pulling into the driveway before they hear him quickly exit the car and come inside just as fast.

"What is it that you needed to talk to me about?" he asked, worried.

Now most people would be wondering how he knew that they needed to talk to him about, but it was not weird to the Cullen's seeing as how he had super vampire hearing.

"The new kid at school…" Alice started before Edward took over.

"Somehow knows that we are not human!"

Carlisle and Esme's eyes widened in shock "What, how is that possible!?" questioned Esme, worried about them having to pack up and move once again to keep their secret safe.

Carlisle turned towards Alice, question in his eyes "Alice, I thought you said that he was not going to be a danger to us?" he asked calmly.

"In my vision it showed him being all friendly with us…so I just assumed…" Alice trailed off, looking down at her feet ashamed. "I'm sorry guys, I should not have assumed anything…I just get so used to relying on my visions…"

Her family's eyes softened at her words. Jasper walked over to his wife, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and squeezing her in a comforting hug. "Hun, don't let it get you down too much. We all seem to rely on our powers, I mean look at Edward! He relies on his mind reading, and now that he can't read this new kids mind, he is feeling exactly the same as you: vulnerable."

"Wait, you can't read his mind?" Carlisle questioned, looking at Edward.

Edward looked at his father figure "No, everytime I try it is like a brick wall is blocking me out…though I did get a little glimpse into his mind when he was leaving the parking lot, that's how I knew he knew are not human because he said 'They must be one of the two kinds of creatures that I was warned about!'

Carlisle frowned, looking troubled "I have never heard of a human that could lock their mind. I guess all we can do right now is keep an eye on him. You guys will have to watch him closely at school to see if he does anything that could be a threat to us along with his father."

"His father?"

"Yes, Tyki Mikk."

"How do you know that?"

"When I got to work today, the director introduced me to him and asked me to show him around. Seems he was a doctor back in Europe, and got transferred here to Forks for a while."

"Hmm that seems odd."

"Yes it does, and he is an odd one himself."

"How so?"

"Well he just smirked at me in a knowing manner the whole time I was showing him around, and he gave off this powerful aura.

His children all nodded "Right, we can do that."

"We must also keep an eye on him while he is at home as well." Carlisle stated. "Would one of you be willing to watch over him?"

"Wait! He is the one Harry mentioned in his mind, the one who told him that there are tow types of creatures in Forks!" Edward exclaimed.

"Then this means we will have to watch him more closely. Would one of you be willing to do it outside of school?"

"I will." Edward said immediately. He was the only one without a mate, so he figured it was the wisest choice so the others could spend time with their mates.

"All right, then it is agreed. You will all watch him at school, and Edward, you will watch him after school as well."

They all nodded once more before dispersing to their separate rooms to do who knows what, with Edward heading out the door to Harry's house.

Esme turned to her husband worriedly "Do you think we will have to move again?" she questioned softly.

Carlisle walked over and took his wife into his arms gently "I really hope not, not after we just got settled back in. Maybe we can rely on Alice's vision…"

"I hope so as well, for all of our sakes…"

* * *

**Edward's POV, Outside of Harry's House**

Finding Harry's house had been a rather simple affair. All he had to do was track the boy by his unique cinnamon smell, before it led him to a large Victorian-style mansion. He stared at it in awe.

"Guess we no longer have the biggest or fanciest house in Forks" Edward said, amused.

Now all he had to do was wait for Harry to pull in because it seems as though Edward beat him to his house, even after the talk with his family.

An engine could be heard in the distance before a black Ashton Martin pulled into the driveway, and the new boy stepped out.

Edward held his breath, trying not to gasp at the stunningly beautiful boy in front of him. A warmth settled in the pit of his stomach before engulfing the rest of him in the same warmth. _Why do I get this feeling whenever I see him?_

A new voice snapped his attention back to the scene in front of him before he growled lowly in his throat. In front of him was Harry being scooped into a tight hug by a tall, pale-faced man with brown-black hair wearing a white shirt and tie with black pants and a doctor's coat.

_This must be the new doctor Carlisle mentioned, and the other new resident of Forks from Alice's vision._

He did not like it one bit how the other was holding _his _Harry.

Wait a minute. His? There he went again. It just seemed as if a possessive nature came out when he was around Harry that compelled him to protect the boy and never let him go while jumping him and claiming him right then and there.

Edward stilled, his eyes widening remembering what Carlisle and Esme had told him about when a vampire finds their mate. And what he was feeling right now definitely sounded too much like what they described meeting one's mate to feel like.

_Harry is me mate!_

"Come along Tyki-Pon, we best be getting inside now. We do not know what is lurking about these days."

"Agreed. If we are not careful, we might end up bitten by a vampire or something."

Those words made Edward still once more, eyes widening.

_So they actually know what we are! How!?_

Edward watched Harry and is 'father' enter their house, briefly hearing them converse with one another.

"Bet he was sent here to spy and see if we are a danger to him coven."

"Too true Harry-Chan!"

This statement made Edward's eyes widen once more, before he got up quickly, running in the direction of his house.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

Harry heard Edward run off. Smirking, he turned to Tyki who was smirking back at him.

"Seems as if we scared off our vampire friend ne Tyki?"

"It would seem so."

"Do you think they will try and attack us?"

"Hmm maybe. But they might just keep spying on us to see if we are a threat so we must be careful with what we do and say from now on."

"Then how are we going to find the heart if they are always following us?"

Tyki smirked "My hear Harry, you are with the pro at being sneaky."

Harry grinned "Oh am I? what else are you a pro at?"

Tyki grinned back, leaning closer to Harry, grabbing him by the waist and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Why don't we go and find out!"

And with that, Tyki quickly entered the house before going upstairs to their master bedroom where they stayed all night, conducting themselves in various activities.

* * *

**At the Cullen Household, Edward's POV**

His whole family stared at him in shock, sitting still as statues in various places around the living room.

"Does this mean we must move?" Esme questioned in a worried tone.

Carlisle cleared his throat, before addressing his family "Not necessarily…its seems from Edward's description that they may not be planning on telling anyone…however, we cannot just not keep a close eye on them."

"So we are just going to let them go about their business?" Rosalie sneered, anger clearly written on her face.

"Yes Rosalie, we are not to harm them in any way. It is not are ways to do so. We will just stick to our original plan." Carlisle answered sternly, giving Rosalie a look that said 'just trust me and try not to cause problems.'

"Fine…but if we have to move again or we get put in danger, I am blaming you!" Rosalie huffed, before running up to her room and locking the door.

Emmett sighed "I'll go check on her; hopefully she will warm up to the idea in time."

Carlisle nodded, clearly troubled by Rosalie's words. Esme, sensing her husbands worry soothingly rubbed her husband's arms.

"Don't worry dear, she will come around."

Carlisle smiled at his wife, leaning over a kissing her before looking up, noticing that his children had all left the room by now, most likely disgusted at the affectionate display. This just made him chuckle.

"We shall see in time."

Hidden in the doorway, Edward smiled sadly.

_What will they do when they find out Harry is my mate?_

* * *

**Back at Harry and Tyki's House**

Harry and Tyki lay panting and sweating, curled around each other in their extremely large bed.

"That was great…" Harry rasped, his breath still taken away from their passion filled session.

"Isn't it always?" Tyki teased.

"Sure is love…"

Silence fell over the two of them for a bit, before Harry turned and faced his lover.

"Do you think the vampires here have anything to do with the innocence?"

"It is possible, so we should keep an eye on them like I am sure they will be doing to us as well"

"Agreed. I can spy on them at school, and you can spy on their leader at work."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Yup, but for now lets just get to sleep, I am wiped out."

Tyki chuckled, pulling Harry closer and kissing him on the forehead before reaching over and turning off the lam light. Both of them were out like a light as soon as their heads hit their pillows and they lay sleeping peacefully in each others arms.

* * *

**So what do you think? A bit boring I know, but hey what can I say, I am very lazy when it comes to updating me stories lol.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I really want to know what you thought! As well as your vote on what the main pairing should be!**

**Tyki/Harry, Edward/Harry, or Edward/Harry/Tyki?**


	4. Exorcists, Volturi, Noah, and Vampires!

**Note: I do not own D. Gray Man or Twilight or any of the characters, Twilight respectively belongs to Stephanie Meyer and D. Gray Man to Katsura Hoshino.**

**Here is a run down of official pairings so far and it will give you an idea of the characters that will come into the story. **

**Main Pairing: Tyki/Harry/Edward.**

**Some – Jacob/Bella, Tyki/Harry, Edward/Harry, Kanda/Allen, Lavi/Allen, and Jacob/Harry.**

**Later- Kanda/Allen/Lavi.**

**Others: Krory/Miranda, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Carlisle/Esme, Sam/Emily.**

**Free Game: Lenalee, Debitto, Jasdero, Lulubell, Road, Millenium Earl, Skin, Quil, Seth, Leah, Embry, Paul, Jared, and Komui.**

**Any other characters I have forgotten, if you want them in the story, feel free to send me a message telling me so.**

**

* * *

****Black Order Headquarters**

**Allen's POV**

"Would all Exorcists please report to the cafeteria! I have a new mission to assign!" Komui's voice floated over the intercom I never knew he had.

_That's weird. Why would Komui want to see all of us? Usually he only has us break into a small group to go on missions. I wonder what could be so important that he needs all of us to go?_

"Well no use in questioning myself when I can just go an find out." With that said, Allen started towards the cafeteria until he heard a voice yell out "ALLEN-CHAN!"

_I only know one person with that voice! Lavi! _

And indeed when Allen turned around, he saw Lavi running towards him smiling and waving.

Allen smiled an waved back at his red-haired friend.

"Hey Lavi!"

"Hey Allen-Chan!"

Allen smiled at that nickname before thinking of something "Say Lavi, do you know what this metting Komui called us all to is about? Seems pretty serious if he is calling all of us!"

Lavi's expression darkend "Yes being the successor to Bookman and all, I do know what this meeting is about but I am not allowed to tell. You will just have to wait and hear what Komui has to say." With that Lavi turned and walked towards the cafeteria.

Allen frowned but followed after Lavi, entering the cafeteria to see Lavi sitting with Lenalee, Kanda, Miranda, and Krory. Smiling, he walked over to his friends and sat down next to open seat next to Lenalee who turned and smiled at him.

"Hey Allen!" Lenalee said.

"Hey Lenalee! Do you know why your brother called us all here?"

"It has something to do with the heart."

Allen's eyes widen as he gasps "You mean they found it!"

Lenalee shrugs "I don't know, my brother won't even tell _me _that much. I have never seen him so serious before as he is right now."

Allen Frowns. _Things must be serious if Komui won't even tell his precious sister. _

Just then Komui walks up with a mic in hand and a serious expression on his face, something that startled everyone in the room seeing as how he usally wore a playful and goofy grin.

"I have a very important mission for all of you. It seems that the Noah have found the heart."

All the people in the room gasped, their faces images of shock. Whispering started breaking out.

"This is so not good!"

"We're doomed if they get their hands on the heart!"

"What are we going to do!"

"I see why he needs all of us, if the Noah have found the heart then it will take all of our combied effort to defeat them!"

"There is no hope for us if they find it before we can!"

Over at Allen and friends table, they all wore expressions of shock minus Kanda who had the same scowl on his face and Lavi who's face held no surprise.

"Well I think we got our answer and its not exactly welcome news!"

All of them nodded their heads in agreement, each glancing nervously back and forth at each other.

Komui who was watching the interactions with a frown whistled loudly to catch everyone's attention.

"Quiet everyone!"

Everyone halted their conversations to look back up at Komui, their faces the picture of worry and nervousness.

"I am sure you all know what it would mean were the Noah to get hold of the heart right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Yes. It would be our downfall. That is why we must find it before they do no matter what. That is why I called you all here. I am sending our strongest exorcists to Forks, Washington in America where the heart is said to be. But, the Noah seem to already be there so they must be on our guard and they must blend in. I have enrolled all of the younger exorcists into Forks High. We must gather what we can from the townsfolk without calling suspcion to ourselves. The ones who will be going are Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, Miranda, Kanda, Allen, and myself."

Instantly everyone was murmuring.

_Wow this is serious if Komui is going._

_Aww man I have to go to school!_

"Seriously school!" said Lavi, voicing Allen's previous thoughts outloud.

"Che, get over it baka Usagi."

"But Yuuu!" whined Lavi, pouting at Kanda.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Yu baka Usagi!" Kanda scowled.

"But Yuu!"

Kanda growled, taking Mugen out of its sheath and pointing it at a now scared Lavi.

"Heh…no need to get angry Yu!"

"Che, whatever." Kanda said.

Allen smiled amusdely at his friend's well sort of friends in Kanda's case. They always seemed to lighten a dark mood.

"Now now bakanda, we need Lavi for this new mission so please try not to cut him into pieces." Allen said in amusement.

Kanda held down Mugen "Che, whatever."

Everyone stared wide-eyes at Allen. "Whoa! How did you do that!"

Allen looked confused "How did I do what?"

"How did you get Kanda to listen to you? He never listens to anyone!"

Allen just shrugged "Who knows, maybe he just came to his senses."

Lavi snorted "Yeah sure that's what it is. Anyway, we better be quiet it seems like the meeting is about to start." Lavi said, happy expression turning to a serious one. Allen shivered at the look on Lavi's face. For as long as he knew him, he always saw Lavi with a smile or grin on his face. To see Lavi with a serious look on his face meant serious business and that made him nervous about what was to come.

Shaking it off, Allen turned to everyone else at the table, who coincidently were all the ones going to Forks.

"So how do you guys feel about being chosen to go to Forks?"

Miranda smiled nervously at Allen "I am glad I will finally be able to do something important for the Black Order, but I have no idea why they chose me. I am not a strong exorcist, I mean I mess everything up….."

"Aww Miranda your innocence has been a big help! How else would we get the upper hand half the time if you weren't there to stop time?" Lenalee said, placing a soothing hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"Yeah!" everyone chimes in agreement.

Miranda smiles at her friends "Thanks guys."

"I for one feel excited!" Lavi says, jumping up and down in his seat. Kanda rolls his eyes.

"Che of course you do."

"Aww Yuu you know me so well!" Lavi says, proceeding to hug Kanda as a vein in Kanda's forehead and Mugen suddenly appears in his hand.

"Baka Usagi! What have I told you about calling me that and touching me for that matter!"

Lavi backs away like a frightened rabbit, chuckling nervously "Uhh…you said never to call you that or touch you unless I want my head chopped of by Mugen hehe."

"Exactly." With that, Kanda got up, threw his leftover soba in the garbage, and left.

"Geez what got up his butt and died?" everyone chuckled in amusement, getting up as well and throwing out their trash.

* * *

**Volterra, Italy**

"So you say there is something weird going on if Forks, Washington?"

"Yes. While I was checking up on the Cullen's like you asked, they appeared to be on their guard, about what though do not know."

"Could it be that a new vampire has come, perhaps some of the newborns they fought were not all caught?"

"No…..It was something else. Their behavior suggested that it was an unknown threat, and they seemed pretty worried."

"Hmm…..then I say we must check into this matter as well, because whatever it concerns seems to be a threat to our secret."

"Yes master Aro, I will let everyone know immediately. When shall we be leaving?"

"Sunset, tomorrow. That way the humans won't be suspicious."

With that, the guard left the room.

**Noah Mansion**

The Noah family sat around the table, every seat full minus two. All of them were looking expectantly at their leader, the Millenium Earl.

"Why have you called us here Milleni?" Road questioned, sucking on a lollipop while swinging Lero on her finger.

"LERO~" Lero screeched at the abuse.

"Well my dear, we will be joining Tyki-pon and Harry-pon in Forks."

Everyone looked confused, murmuring to themselves and each other.

"But why! Tyki and harry should be able to handle this mission themselves!" Debitto growled out.

The Millenium Earl continued to smile, his large white teeth and fangs shining.

"I have caught word that the exorcists have found out, and are sending in their strongest exorcists to stop us."

The Noah seemed to become angry at this statement, clenching and unclenching their fists.

"Stupid exorcists always getting in our way!" Debitto screeched, the other Noah murmuring in agreement.

"That is why we must go join Tyki-pon and Harry-pon in Forks. They may be skilled and able to handle one or two exorcists themselves, but knowing the exorcists they will send in more than that."

"When do we leave then?"

"Tomorrow night so most of the humans will be inside and asleep when Road creates a door to get us there."

Everyone nodded, getting up an yawning.

"Let us had to bed then."

Everyone murmured in agreement, too exhausted to protest.

* * *

**Cullen's House**

Everyone was in the living room doing something. Jasper and Emmett are playing a video game on the PS3, Rosalie and Alice are talking fashion and planning their next shopping trip, while Esme is arranging and watering the plants in the house. Carlisle was going over some files for work, and Edward sat at his piano, playing Bella's lullaby.

The family all stared at Edward in sympathy, minus Rosalie who just rolled her eyes at the scene.

"Seriously Edward you need to stop moping and get over her already, she was just another worthless human!"

Edward growled at Rosalie while she just rolled her eyes once more.

Alice smiled happily at Edward and Rosalie.

"Rosalie's right Edward! Besides, you have Harry to think about now hehe."

Edward frowned at that "No I don't, he's obviously dating that Tyki guy who suppose to b his guardian."

Alice continued to smile "Yeah but it will all turn out good in the end, you'll see hehe." Edward frowned, trying once more to push into Alice's mind. Alice just smiled and started singing 'It's a Small World After All in her head until Edward became annoyed and pulled out.

"Alice what did you see about me and Harry?" He growled at his sister.

"Edward don't growl at your sister, I'm sure she has a good reason for keeping us in the dark." Esme said, frowning at her first son.

Alice beamed at Esme "Thank you, and I do have a good reason."

"Care to enlighten us then?" Rosalie sneered.

Alice just hummed "Nope."

Rosalie sneered more "Fine but when this ends up just like it did with Bella, I will blame you for it Alice!" she said, stomping up the stares with Emmett following after her, he giving them a sympathetic look at Alice's wince.

"She didn't mean it Alice you know that, she is just angry but she'll get over it. I trust your judgement Alli." Alice's smile lightened, and Jasper took his wife's hand, bringing it up to his mouth and planting a kiss on it. "Emmett is right darling, and we all trust your judement," Alice beamed at her family.

"Thanks guys. Trust me this will all turn out good in the end, though it might be a bumpy road getting there."

* * *

**I am going to stop there for now. Sorry for the crappy update, especially since its been like a while since I updated, almost a year I think.**

**Anyway please review and let me know what you think, and I still need a Beta so if anyone is interested just message me.**


	5. Author's Note

**Hello everyone! Sorry for everyone who wanted this to be a chapter update, but I am writing this note because I want to say that while I am updating my stories more, I would like to start another crossover story. I have a couple in mind I want to try out, and there are a lot more that I could write. I want your opinion on them. I would have just made a poll for it, but because there are many I am going to list along with pairings, I decided to write a note.**

**Now I have been updating more because I have been on vacation, and since the next term for college is starting soon, I will not be updating as much as I have over my vacation. I will update more during summer vacation because I have almost 4 months off. **

**Also, I am still looking for a Beta. I have only had two offers, and it would be greatly appreciated if we could work out something. I believe most of my error's come from me typing so fast and not checking over my writing as much as I should, well that and I stink at grammar. But I have become better at it over the course from my college English course I had to take.**

**Anyway, sorry for babbling, I will list the crossover story ideas and pairings now.**

**

* * *

****Xenosaga/Twilight?**

**Summary: Set during Eclipse and after Xenosaga III. Chaos, KOS-MOS, and Jin never died. The Xenosaga gang are searching for the pathway to Earth, when they find one. This pathway takes them to Earth, more specifically, Forks, Washington, where they meet the Cullen's, Jacob, and Bella. They are forced to help the Cullen's fight Victoria's newborn army while exploring a way to return the people of the future to Earth.**

**Main Characters: **

**Xenosaga**

**Shion Uzuki**

**KOS-MOS**

**MOMO**

**Ziggy**

**Chaos**

**Jr.**

**Jin Uzuki**

**Gaignun Kukai**

**Albedo**

**Twilight**

**Edward Cullen**

**Bella Swan**

**Alice Cullen**

**Jasper Hale**

**Emmett Cullen**

**Rosalie Hale**

**Carlisle Cullen**

**Esme Cullen**

**Jacob Black**

**Brief appearances from the wolf pack at La Push and the Elsa crew as well as the Volturi, Victoria and the new born army, and some Xenosaga characters such as Mary, Shelley, Canaan, etc...**

**Pairing Ideas**

**Albedo/Jr./Gaignun with some Jr./MOMO, Allen/Shion, Chaos/KO-MOS, **

**Edward/Bella with some Jacob/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice and **

**Carlisle/Esme.**

**Other than that, Jacob, Jin, Ziggy, and MOMO are free game. However, feel free to message or review me any other suggestions you may have because believe me, I have loads of other pairing Idea's in mind.**

**This is a crossover idea I have wanted to try for some time now because Xenosaga is a amazing and creative game, but it does not receive much attention as it should because it is kind of difficult to understand the story line and most of the game consists of long cutscenes.**

**

* * *

****Kingdom Hearts/Twilight?**

**Summary: Set after Kingdom Hearts II and after Breaking Dawn. The Heartless have invaded Earth. The Cullen's, Jacob, and Bella, find themselves in Radiant Garden where they meet Leon and the gang, and soon Sora and Co. Now they must travel with Sora and Co. to save the worlds and hopefully find a way to get return to Earth.**

**Main Characters**

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Sora**

**Riku**

**Kairi**

**Donald**

**Goofy**

**King Mickey**

**Roxas**

**Axel**

**Xion**

**Namine**

**Twilight**

**Edward Cullen**

**Bella Cullen **

**Alice Cullen**

**Jasper Hale**

**Emmett Cullen**

**Rosalie Hale**

**Carlisle Cullen**

**Esme Cullen**

**Jacob Black**

**Renesmee Cullen**

**Some appearances from Organization 13, the Volturi, Maleficent, Pete, and other Disney characters as well as some surprise characters from the new worlds I add in here. What those new worlds are, well they are a surprise for later. **

**Pairing Ideas (Note: most of them are canon)**

**Edward/Bella**

**Jasper/Alice**

**Jacob/Renesmee**

**Emmett/Rosalie**

**Carlisle/Esme**

**Riku/Sora with some Sora/Kairi, Riku/Namine, and Riku/Xion**

**Axel/Roxas with some Roxas/Namine, Roxas/Xion, and Axel/Xion**

**Xion/Namine/Kairi**

**Donald/Daisy**

**King Mickey/Queen Minnie**

**I have loads of other pairings I could do, and if you have any other suggestions feel free to message or review them to me.**

**

* * *

****Ouran High School Host Club/W.I.T.C.H.?**

**Summary: The Host Club finds themselves on an student exchange program to Heatherfield where they meet the W.I.T.C.H. girls as well as Matt and Caleb. They soon find out W.I.T.C.H.'s secret, and find themselves helping in the fight against Nerissa. **

**Characters**

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**Haruhi Fujioka**

**Tamaki Suoh**

**Kyouya Ootori**

**Hikaru Hitachiin**

**Kaoru Hitachiin**

**Mitskuni Haninozuka (Honey)**

**Takashi Morinozuka (Mori)**

**W.I.T.C.H.**

**Will Vandom**

**Irma Lair**

**Taranee Cook**

**Cornelia Hale**

**Hay Lin**

**Caleb**

**Matt Olsen**

**Some appearances from Nerissa and C.H.Y.K.N., the Candracar crew, people from Meridian and Heatherfield, Renge, Nekozawa, and Kasanoda.**

**Pairing Ideas **

**Tamaki/Haruhi with some Hikaru/Haruhi**

**Kyouya/Taranee with some Nigel/Taranee**

**Hikaru/Iram with some Martin/Irma and Hikaru/Kaoru**

**Kaoru/Hay Lin with some Eric/Hay Lin**

**Mori/Honey with some Mori/Cornelia**

**Caleb/Cornelia**

**Matt/Will**

**Those are some of my idea's, I have loads more. If you want to see a different pairing, message or review it to me.****Kingdom Hearts/Xenosaga?**

* * *

**Summary: Set during Xenosaga III and after Kingdom Hearts II. The Xenosaga and Kingdom Hearts crews are each traveling in the Elsa and the Gummi ship respectively when a pathway opens, throwing the Kingdom Hearts crew into the Xenosaga world where they must work with Shion and the gang to return home.**

**Characters**

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Sora**

**Riku**

**Kairi**

**Donald**

**Goofy**

**King Mickey**

**Roxas**

**Axel**

**Xion**

**Namine**

**Xenosaga**

**Shion Uzuki**

**KOS-MOS**

**MOMO**

**Ziggy**

**Chaos**

**Jr.**

**Jin Uzuki**

**Minor appearances from the Elsa and Durandal crew, Albedo, some Kingdom Hearts characters, and other Xenosaga characters.**

**Pairing Ideas**

**Riku/Sora with some Sora/Kairi, Riku/Namine, and Riku/Xion**

**Axel/Roxas with some Roxas/Namine, Roxas/Xion, and Axel/Xion**

**King Mickey/Queen Minnie**

**Donald/Daisy**

**Albedo/Jr./Gaignun with some Jr./MOMO**

**Chaos/KOS-MOS**

**Allen/Shion with some Kevin/Shion**

**Margulis/Pellegri/Jin**

**Ziggy/Juli **

**As I have said with the previous crossover ideas, I have loads of other pairings in mind, and if you have some as well, feel free to send a message or review of them to me.**

**

* * *

****Twilight/Ghost Hunters?**

**Summary: Set during Eclipse. Charlie and Bella notice some strange happenings occurring in their home, so Charlie calls in the Ghost Hunters to see if their house is haunted. While investigating, a huge rainstorm rolls in that prevents the Ghost Hunters from leaving for a week. They soon meet the mysterious Cullen's, learn of their secret, and help them fight the newborns all in a weeks time.**

**Characters**

**Twilight**

**Edward Cullen**

**Bella Swan**

**Alice Cullen**

**Jasper Hale**

**Emmett Cullen**

**Rosalie Hale**

**Carlisle Cullen**

**Esme Cullen**

**Jacob Black**

**Minor appearances by the wolf pack, the Volturi, some other Ghost Hunters members, Bella's friends at Forks High, Victoria, and the newborn army.**

**Pairing Ideas (Note: most of them are canon)**

**Edward/Bella with some Jacob/Bella**

**Jasper/Alice**

**Emmett/Rosalie**

**Carlisle/ Esme**

**Steve/Tango with some Tango/Kris**

**Jason/Grant**

**Kris/Amy**

**I have plenty of other pairings ideas, and if you have any, feel free to message or review them to me.****That is all for now. Please vote for which story you would like to see next on the poll on my profile. Also, if you have any suggestions to go with these ideas or you want me to update a specific story I have already written, feel free to message or review me about them.**


	6. Convergence

**Hey, sorry for the long wait on this chapter, but I have been quite busy. Anyway, I thought of some pairing ideas for the characters in the story not paired yet, and thanks to some suggestions for reviewers, I have complied a list of pairing options:**

**Skin x Lulubell, Jacob x Debitto, Debitto x Leah x Jasdero (thanks to Murasaki Argenteria), Seth x Road, Embry x Lenalee, Komui x Bella, Komui x Lulubell, Jacob x Bella, Embry x Jasdero, Debitto x Jacob x Jasdero, Debitto x Jasdero, Millennium Earl x Lulubell.**

**Official Pairings (Note: I know I said in the last chapter that Quil, Paul, and Jared are free game, but I decided it would be easier to just pair them up with their imprints because they are not going to play a huge role in this story, only the Noah's, The Cullen family, and the Exorcists will play huge roles. The Volturi and the Wolf pack will play a minor role.**

**Main: Tyki/Edward/Harry**

**Others: Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Sam/Emily, Paul/Rachel, Quil/Claire (just a brother/sister relationship), and Jared/Kim, Kanda/Allen/Lavi, and Krory/Miranda.**

**There will also be mentions of: Jacob/Bella (unless they become an official pairing), Jacob/Harry, Edward/Bella, Allen/Road, and Lavi/Harry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or D. Gray Man; those rights belong to Stephanie Meyer and Katsura Hoshino. **

* * *

**Tyki and Harry's home**

**Harry's POV**

"Eh, nice to see you guys and all, but what are you doing here?"

"We are here to assist you."

"Why?"

"The exorcists are in town."

"Really now?"

"Yes."

"Still, why are you here?"

"Aww are you not happy to see us after we came all this way to help you out?" Road said, jumping on Harry, taking him to the floor with her. Harry chuckled, getting up with Road still attached to him.

"Of course we are, we are just wondering why you all would come?" and he meant it, he was happy to see his family, it was just a little surprising when one of Road's doors appeared in the middle of the living room, the majority of their family stepping out of it.

"Because Harry-Pon, the Exorcists have sent in their strongest, and though you both could take most of them, you will not be able to do so alone. Plus, it is only a matter of time before they send in the rest of the exorcists, especially when they catch wind that we are all here, and we cannot afford to let them get their hands on the heart if it is indeed here." Said the Millennium Earl.

"Oh, stupid exorcists, do they really think they can win?" Tyki said, wrapping his arm around me.

"Of course they can't!" Debitto said angrily.

"Well if you are going to stay, you will have to be discreet around the humans. Jasdero, Debitto, and Road will have to go to school to keep up appearances while the rest of you will have to get jobs. Can't have the humans asking questions now can we?" I said. Debitto and Jasdero groaned.

"Do we have to!" Debitto growled.

"Yeah, hii!" Jasdero agreed.

"Yes, you have to." The Millennium Earl said "I have already enrolled you all in school with Harry-Pon and gotten the rest of us jobs with Tyki-pon at the hospital. Seems they are on a shortage of doctors."

"Oh, also, be on your guard, there are vampires here that are watching us. They know we are not ordinary humans."

"Eh? So vampires are one of the creatures here? What about the other creatures?" Road asked.

"We do not know yet."

"Well then we must be on our guard. But I would like to catch a glimpse of these vampires so it is decided that tomorrow we will all accompany Harry-Pon to school where we will pretend we are touring the school before Road, Debitto, and Jasdero start."

"You know there is a vampire that works at the hospital with me. I think he is there sire." Tyki said.

"Interesting. A vampire doctor? How does he control being around all the humans and blood?" The millennium Earl asked.

"Well I think he may have very good control over it because I did not see him flinch one bit when operating on someone." Tyki responded.

"Interesting. Perhaps we could make nice with these vampires and maybe get them on our side along with the other unknown creatures."

"Maybe…from what I saw they seem unlike any other vampires we have ever seen. I mean, the have golden eyes instead of red." I said.

"Golden eyes you say? Then that can only mean one thing."

"What?" I asked.

"They are vegetarian vampires."

"Huh? What is a vegetarian vampire?" Debitto asked.

"A vegetarian vampire is a vampire who only drinks blood from animals, not humans, hence why they have golden eyes instead of red."

"Oh. What a bunch of sissy's then, drinking from animals." Murmurs of agreement came from the rest of the family.

"Well if that is the case, it will take more effort to convince them. We may even have to resort to drastic measures…" The Millennium Earl said, glancing in my direction. I nodded, understanding what he meant. Since I am the Noah of Love, I can manipulate emotions and ties people have with each other, which means if we had to, I would turn their emotions feral and uncaring, like those of newborn vampires so that we may control them.

"Got it." I said.

"Good. Now about those other creatures, we will have to do more research. Ask people around town, but be discreet."

"I can ask that Jessica Stanley girl at school. She is the school's biggest gossip with the rest of the student body not far behind her. She was captivated with me yesterday, so all I have to do is turn on the charm and she will give me any piece of information I want."

Tyki growled at that, pulling me closer to him and smooshing me into his chest. Debitto and Jasdero snickered at my predicament, saying "Ooh someone's jealous!"

"Tyki, it's alright, you know I never mean it much when I flirt with others. It all comes with being the Noah of Love, as you should know since you are the Noah of Pleasure." I said. Instantly, Tyki calmed down.

"I know but I cannot help being jealous, especially when you cling to that exorcist, Lavi."

"You know I love only you Tyki, we only flirt, nothing else." I said, hugging Tyki and cupping his cheeks in my hands. In the background, Debitto and Jasdero were making puke sounds.

"HEHE THAT IS SO KAWAII! JUST AS ADORABLE AS MY DARLING DAUGHTER!" a voice shrieked.

"Oh no, Sheryl's here?" me and Tyki asked at the same time before I was scooped up into a bone crushing hug.

"Why yes I am here my darling nephew!" he said winking. Me and Tyki pretend to be father and son wherever we go, so Sheryl has taken it upon himself to be my uncle and I have to admit that even though he can be annoying at times, he is a lot better uncle then Vernon Dursley ever was.

Sheryl turned to his brother, Tyki, next "And how is my darling baby brother?" he asked, hugging Tyki in one of his bone crushing hugs. Tyki looked relieved that he was not hitting on him this time. Tyki always felt weird when his brother did that, but he shrugged it off because that is just how Sheryl is.

The Millennium Earl cleared his throat "Well then if we are done here, why don't we all head out?"

With some reluctance on Debitto and Jasdero's part, we all filed out to my Ashton Martin, having to squeeze in a bit, especially due to Skin's size. After that, we sped off towards Forks High School.

* * *

**Forks High School**

**Lunch**

**Edward's POV**

Harry had not shown up today my family and I could not help but be curious. A part of me was also disappointed that I would not be able to see him until tomorrow that is if he even showed up.

"Don't worry Edward, he will be here." Alice said. Even though she could not get a clear vision of the new residents of Forks, she could still see them in our futures.

"Are you sure Alice? It is half-way into school." Emmett said.

"I know, but he will show up."

Right as she said that, three guys and a girl walked up to our table. The first one is a Japanese guy with long blue-black hair tied up in a ponytail. Next to him stood a boy with short white hair and a scar running down his right eye. Behind him stood the Chinese girl. She has long, but shorter than the Japanese guys, greenish-black hair tied up in pigtails. The last guy has red hair tied up in a bandana and an eye-patch over his left eye. Suffice to say, they make an odd group.

The guy with the white hair stepped forward, smiling at us "Hello, my name is Allen Walker and behind me are my friends, Lavi, Yuu Kanda, but only call him Kanda unless you have a death wish, and Lenalee Lee." He said, pointing to each.

Alice stood up, bouncing up and down "Nice to meet you too! I am Alice Cullen and this is my family, Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie Hale."

Allen smiled at Alice "Would any of you happen to know a boy by the name of…" before he could finish that sentence, a familiar voice yelled "LAVI~" before Harry came flying out of no where, glomping the guy, Lavi.

"Harry…" Lavi exclaimed in surprise, but before he could finish his sentence, Harry leaned forward, kissing him. The group behind him did not look shocked, only amused. My family and the rest of Forks High stared at the pair in shock.

After a few minutes, Harry pulled away, smirking as Lavi looked dazed before smirking as well "Oh Harry, your kisses get better and better each time."

"I know." Harry laughed, getting off Lavi and turning to face the rest of the odd group "Allen-Chan!" Harry glomped him next. "Its been so long since I have seen you!" he giggled before a new voice interrupted "Harry! I hope your not molesting my Allen!" came from a little girl who looked to be 11 or 12, maybe a little older. Harry smiled at the girl "Don't worry Road; I know Allen-Chan is yours, besides, I got my Lavi." He said, attaching himself to Lavi who smiled at him "Hmm lucky me." He said seductively, and I could feel a growl rising in my throat. Emmett placed his hand on my shoulder to stop me from attacking Lavi.

Alice cleared her throat, bringing the attention back to us "Umm…Harry, who is this?" she asked, pointing to Road. She reminds me a bit of Alice with her short, blue hair that is spiked. The girl Road looked at Alice, smiling in a mischievous manner "I am Road Kamelot! Harry's cousin!" She said glomping Allen and kissing him much like Harry kissed Lavi. By now, the Forks High students had turned away, disinterested, but still watching from the corner of their eyes. My family and I stared at Road in shock, much like we had at Harry when he kissed Lavi.

When Road pulled away Allen asked "Nice to see you too Road, are the rest of your family here, or is it just you and Harry?" Road giggled "Nope, all of use are here." She said right as a new voice said "Road, Harry-Pon, do you really like those boys so much that you are willing to kiss them?" We turned to see a man with pale skin and a monocle covering his right eye walking up to us with a group of people just as pale as him. Harry and Road pounced on the man "Grandpa!" they said in unison. The guy looked older than the rest of the group, but a little to young to be a grandpa. The guy turned towards Allen and his group "Allen Walker! Nice to see you all again!"

"Earl." Allen said, glaring at the guy a little.

The guy now known as Earl turned towards us, his eyes widening a little before his smile turned into a smirk "And who might you all be?" he asked.

Harry jumped off him "These are the Cullen's, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. Tyki works with their father at the hospital." Harry said, attaching himself to the guy with short, curly black hair; his father, the one I had seen him with the other day and so many times in Carlisle's memories.

"Nice to meet you then. I am Harry and Road's grandfather, and the people behind me are Tyki" he said motioning to him "Lulubell" he said, pointing at a beautiful woman with golden blonde hair and wearing dark sunglasses "Skin" he motioned towards the guy with blonde hair who is a but bigger than Emmett "Sheryl" he said, pointing towards a guy who looks like Tyki, but with dark hair longer than Tyki's and wearing a monocle like Earl. Finally, he pointed towards the last two people, two boys, one with short black hair and another with long, golden blonde hair. They are dressed in punk-Goth clothes and wearing dark makeup. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Alice looking distastefully at them and Road, who has on a gothic Lolita outfit. "The twins, Debitto and Jasdero."

Alice smiled at them "Nice to meet you all!"

"Nice to meet you as well." Was the echo that came from the family.

"So what are you all doing here?" Allen asked. Harry's family turned towards him, smiling but glaring a little at his friends.

"Well we have enrolled Road, Debitto, and Jasdero into school with Harry-Pon, and we just wanted to take a tour of the place before they start tomorrow." Earl said.

"Oh, that's nice." Alice said.

"Yes, well we have overstayed our welcome. We should get going now, bye Harry-Pon, we will see you back at the house!" Earl exclaimed, the rest of the family minus Harry following behind him. Now that they were gone, Harry turned back to Allen and his group, taking Lenalee's hand and kissing it "Miss Lee, so nice to see you again." Lenalee blushed a little, giggling.

"Harry-Chan better not let Komui see you doing that or else he will go ballistic." Lavi laughed.

Harry quirked an eyebrow "Oh so Komui is here as well?"

"Yes."

"Well then, for the sake of my life, I better not let him see me doing this." Harry laughed along with Lavi.

"Yes, we wouldn't want a face as beautiful as yours to be messed up."

Harry blushed, glomping Lavi again and kissing his cheek "Aww Lavi you say the sweetest things!"

"Only for you Harry, only for you." And just like that Lavi and Harry got up as if nothing had happened.

Allen, noticing our confused stares, or jealous stare on my part, said "They flirt with each other like that all the time. It's not serious and they are not dating."

I sighed in relief but then remembered Tyki. They did not seem to be putting on a show when I spied on them yesterday.

Alice broke the silence that had followed Allen's statement "So how do you all know Harry?"

"He and his family are acquaintances of ours, you might say" Allen and his friends looked like they did not believe what he was saying as did Harry, but they seemed to be covering up something. My family and I were curious to know just what that something is.

"Yeah, we had plenty of great times in Edo!" Harry said, glomping the guy Kanda. From the way he glared at everything and anyone, I assumed that he would throw Harry off of him, so it was surprising when all he did was smile a little at Harry, saying "Harry, good to see you again."

"Always a pleasure Kanda." Harry replied, getting off of him and turning to us "Well then now that we got that settled, I'm off!" he said and before any of my family could protest, he was gone along with the group of four.

"Well that was weird." Said Emmett, breaking the silence.

"We have to let Carlisle know of this new development." Jasper said.

"Did any of you get the same feeling that surrounds Harry from his family?" I asked.

Rosalie snorted, but I could see in her mind that she was still thinking about how child-like Road looks, bringing up her pain of not being able to be a mother. I smiled sympathetically at her and she weakly smiled back "I'm okay." She said quietly while Emmett wrapped his arms around her. There was no need to see what had transpired as our whole family knew that Rosalie only became said at thoughts of not being able to have a child of her own. In a way, Rosalie felt like she wanted to mother Road.

"Did you see the way the group of four looked at Harry and his family?"

"Yeah it was weird. They were tense around each other yet at the same time they seemed calm, especially around Harry."

"They are definitely hiding something, and we need to find out what because they could be a threat." Jasper said, his military side taking over.

"Yeah." We all agreed except Alice. Glancing over at her, we could see that he eyes have a glassy look to them, meaning she is seeing a vision right now. Going into her mind, I saw the vision as well, and I did not like what I saw.

When she snapped out of her vision, she shared a look with me before turning to the rest our family "The Volturi are here."

"What? But how did you not see this earlier?" Emmett asked, eyes wide.

"I was not looking into his future lately, I have been more focused on the new threat." She said, a bit of guilt creeping into her voice. I put my hand on her shoulder "It's okay Alice, we were the ones who asked you to look for any signs of danger from Harry or his father." Alice smiled slightly at me "I know, but still…"

"Well at least we know they are here, but what do they want?"

"It's probably about Bella again."Rosalie said, sneering over at Bella and her group of friends.

"Maybe…" I said. Pain lacing my voice at the though of Bella. Alice frowned, hugging me "It's alright Edward, you have Harry to think about now."

Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett stared at Alice like she had suddenly grown another head "Are you kidding Alice? He could be a threat!" Rosalie whispered furiously.

I winced at that and Alice glared at Rosalie "He may not be though and besides, we have to accept him because he is Edward's…" She said, trailing off, looking at me in apology for almost telling the family.

"He is Edward's what?" Rosalie asked suspiciously.

"He is my mate." I said. Finally admitting it. They, minus Alice, stared at me in shock.

"W-what?" Emmett stuttered, looking at me in disbelief.

"The other day when I was observing him at his house, I felt jealous when I saw him and Tyki being so intimate and I feel protective of him. His scent is addicting to me and I feel weird everytime I am around him. That was when I remembered that Carlisle described this feeling when he met Esme and I instantly knew Harry is my mate.

Rosalie looked furious while Jasper looked cautious. As for Emmett, he was well, Emmett, smiling at my in encouragement.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked.

"Positive." I answered.

"We don't know if he is a threat! I will not have anything else threaten the family!" Rosalie hissed at me and I winced, shrinking back a little but glaring at her.

"You think I wanted this Rosalie? I did not choose to have Harry as my mate and I cannot help it!" I hissed back.

Rosalie's expression softened a bit "I know you have been waiting for your mate for a long time Edward and I am sorry for what I said, I just don't want what happened with Bella to happen again."

I smiled at her, knowing she was trying to protect me "Thanks Rosalie and I understand. I am a bit wary since we do not know anything about him and now his family has come to town along with those people he seems to know. We have no clue what they are either, but they seem human yet smell different, almost holy…" I trailed off, looking at my family.

"Now that you mention it they do and Harry and his family smell wrong, almost dangerous."

"Yeah. We should wait until the end of school to discuss this with Carlisle. Just keep a close eye on Harry and the new students."

We all agreed just as the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. We got up, throwing out the food on our untouched trays before heading to our separate classes.

* * *

**Harry and Tyki's House**

**Tyki's POV**

My family had to practically drag me out of the cafeteria. I know Harry does not mean it when he flirts with Lavi, but him hanging all over that exorcist, Lavi, not to mention that Lavi flirts back, made me over the top jealous and if we had stayed their any long, I most likely would have killed him right then and there.

"So those were the vampires Tyki-Pon?" The Millennium Earl asked, bringing me out of my stupor.

"Yes, at least only five of the seven of them. You will meet their sire, Carlisle, tomorrow when you start work at the hospital."

"And what of the last vampire?"

"Harry said her name is Esme, and she stays at home most of the time."

"Ahh…so somehow we have to get them to invite us over to their house so we can meet her."

"Yeah, but it will not be easy seeing as how they are cautious of us."

"Well then, we will have to show them we mean them no harm."

"And how will we do that?"

"Well they seemed really interested in Harry-Pon. We will have him make friends with them." The Millennium Earl answered.

I growled a bit, angered at the though of my Harry anywhere near those bloodsuckers.

"Now, now Tyki-Pon, no need to get angry. Harry-Pon is tough and can not be taken down so easily by mere vampires." The Millennium Earl said, trying to calm me down.

"Millenie is right Tyki! Harry is one of the most powerful of the Noah clan!" Road chirped, sucking on a lollipop and swinging Lero around on her finger.

"LERO~" He screeched.

"I know, but I cannot help but worry." I said, taking a puff from the cigarette I am smoking.

Jasdero and Debitto snickered, chanting "Tyki and Harry sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love…" I tuned out after that, throwing them a glare which shut them up immediately.

The Millennium Earl chuckled at our antics "Well then, what shall we do the rest of the day?"

"How about we go search for this innocence while the exorcists are I school?" I suggested.

"What an excellent idea Tyki-Pon!" Said the Earl, heading towards the door with the rest of us hot on his heels.

* * *

**Well what do you think? I tried to make it longer than the other chapters, but I ran out of ideas, so I hope this will do. **

**Anyway, some things I want to explain are that first, Harry and Lavi's flirting. It will be similar to the way Road acts around Allen, except that Lavi flirts back. I just came up with this when I started writing this chapter. I thought a little Lavi/Harry would be interesting to read. As for the exorcists all seeming like they like Harry, it's because they do since one of Harry's powers being the Noah of Love is that hardly anyone can not like or love him. But that is not the only reason they like him, which you will find out later in the story. **

**Well, I hope you liked it.**

**Please Review!**


	7. The Black Side of Harry

**Okay so here we go; I decided who the single characters would be paired up with. Since I am not having the Volturi or Wolf Pack play a huge role (other than Jacob), they will not be paired up with anyone. Here are the pairings I decided:**

**Skin x Lulubell and Jacob x Debitto**

**Note: Kanda will be a little OOC at certain points in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or D. Gray Man; those rights belong to Stephanie Meyer and Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

**Forks High**

**Lunch**

**Edward's POV**

Alice had invited the four new students we met yesterday to sit with us. My family and I are keeping a close watch on them as Carlisle instructed after we told him what happened yesterday. I was curious about these four. How does Harry know them? Why do they seem to hate everyone in his family but him? Could they not be human? Are they the same thing Harry and his family could be?

My thoughts were broken as a voice yelled "KANDA~" before Harry showed up much like he had yesterday, glomping the Japanese guy. Kanda let out a "Che" before removing Harry's hands from around his neck and promptly sitting him down in his lap. I and my family could only stare in shock as this seemingly hostile and cold man smiled and sat Harry in his lap. Even his friends look a bit surprised at his behavior.

"Oh ho what's this Yuu-Chan? Got the hots for Harry now do we? Better not let Tyki see or he will kill you!" Lavi said mockingly.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Yuu Baka Usagi" Kanda glared and we could see his hand reaching towards his belt as if he were trying to grab something.

Allen sighed "Be thankful he does not have Mugen with him Lavi."

"Mugen?" Alice questioned.

"His sword. He usually carries it everywhere with him and whenever someone, usually Lavi, calls him by his first name, they find the tip of Mugen in their faces."

Lavi chuckled "Yeah I have seen his sword up close and personal many times."

"That's because you constantly annoy me Baka Usagi." Kanda smirked.

"So your into swordfighting?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Yeah, we all have a weapon we fight with. I remember back in Edo when we" Lavi motioned to him and his three friends "took on Harry. He beat us all in a matter of minutes, but that is to be expected as he is a strong little guy." Lavi said, grabbing Harry out of Kanda's lap and into his. Harry smirked "Well Lavi if you wanted me on your lap you could have just said so."

Lavi smirked back "Oh is that so?"

"Yeah." Harry said seductively, staring into Lavi's eyes ad he stared back. As suddenly as it happened, they broke it as Allen and Lenalee clapped "That may have been your greatest performance yet." Lenalee stated.

I cleared my throat, bringing attention back on us "Umm…?"

Harry giggled at the looks on me and my family's faces "Sorry, me a Lavi just get so into our act sometimes that we forget others are here."

"Your act?"

Harry giggles again "Yes, though I do like Lavi a lot, I do not like him like that. It is just harmless flirting on our parts, something we like to do to entertain ourselves. If it were real, I think two someone's would have threatened me by now." He said, discreetly looking over at Allen and Kanda.

_What is that supposed to mean? Does Allen and Kanda both like Lavi? From the way Kanda stares at Allen sometimes, I would have thought he has a crush on him._

"So you fight little man?" Emmett asked, grinning at Harry in challenge.

"Yeah."

"Great, then you would not mind coming over after school today to have a wrestling match?" Emmett asked, winking at us.

For once in his life Emmett seemed to not do something stupid or brash. Now if Harry says yes, then it will be a perfect excuse to invite his family and these other four and study them more.

"Sure."

"Great! You can come as well!" Alice exclaimed, turning towards Allen and his friends.

"Oh and Harry" Alice said, turning back towards Harry "Your family is invited as well. Esme is very eager to meet you all since we have told her so much about you." Harry nodded, smirking darkly, causing a shiver to run up my spine if that is possible.

"Oh, we would be delighted." Something seemed to have shifted in Harry and I could see the other four at the table tense up, looking ready to spring at Harry.

"Okay, then we will meet you at our house say around 5:00?" Alice asked.

"We'll be there." Harry and the others said.

"We'll be where?" Asked a voice to our left. We all turned to find Harry's cousins, Road, Debitto, and Jasdero standing there, looking at us in confusion.

"The Cullen's have invited us to their house after school." Harry said, smirking. The looks on his cousins' faces instantly turned to the same dark smirk that Harry is wearing.

"Excellent." Road said in a creepy voice.

Harry stood from Lavi's lap "Well, we'll see you at your house after school then." Harry said, waving at us over his shoulder as he and his cousins walked out of the cafeteria.

Turning back to the other four who had, until this point been silent, smiled at us "We will be there as well." Lenalee said, getting up and leaving, the guys hot on her heels.

"Well, that went better than expected."Alice commented lightly.

"Yeah, I thought it was going to take more persuasion."

"We got them to come, that is all that matters. Though I do think it would be wise to go hunting before they arrive." Jasper said, looking at each of our black eyes.

"Yeah, wouldn't do to attack them."

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Forks Forest**

**Harry's POV**

"So they have invited us into their home already? From what you told us I assumed that it was going to be a challenge to get an invite." The Millennium Earl said.

"Yes, it was suspicious, but this may be their way of trying to get a close-up observation. Maybe they are hoping we will slip up and tell them something they should not know."

"Hmm, yes, I think that is their aim, yet something tells me we are most likely going to be telling them something they should not know tonight." The Millennium Earl stated, causing us to look at him in shock.

"Really?" Tyki asked, taking a puff from his cigarette.

"Yes because with the exorcists their, something is bound to slip up, especially since the one vampire, Edward, can read minds."

"Should I put a shield on everyone's minds then?"

"Yes, we cannot have them digging into anything too important."

"Right." I said as I took out my wand, casting a shield on the minds of every member of my family.

"Done." I said.

"Good job Harry-Pon." The Millennium Earl praised me.

"Now let us keep looking for the Innocence."

Closing my eyes, I opened my senses too the surrounding environment, listening for anything unusual. So far I got nothing, but suddenly I heard the sound of footsteps headed in our direction. A familiar feeling came over me when the people got closer, and I immediately knew who they are.

"We are about to have some company. The exorcists have found us." I stated, causing me family to look up and growl.

"What shall we do about them?" Lulubell asked.

"We will fight if they get in our way. Did you find anything else?" The Millennium Earl asked me.

"No, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Oi, there you are." Turning around, we see Kanda and the other exorcists, Innocence activated.

"Welcome exorcists!" The Millennium Earl said, his usual smirk in place.

"Cut the crap, we know you are searching for the heart." Kanda growled.

The Millennium Earl chuckled "hai, hai."

"You will not be getting it before we do." Allen said, seriousness lacing his words and covering his face.

"Who is going to stop us?" Debitto asked, smirking.

"We are." Lenalee said.

"Well then, by all means, give it all you have got." Tyki said, a sadistic grin on his face.

Kanda growled, lunging forward with Mugen at Tyki, slashing. Tyki expertly dodged the attack, appearing behind Kanda and kicking him into a tree. Lenalee whizzed passed me and kicked out towards Road and Lulubell. They both dodged, clashing with Lenalee. Allen moved forward towards the Millennium Earl, attacking him head on. The Millennium Earl brings out his large sword, blocking Allen's attack. The vampire-like exorcists, Krory, appears behind the twins, attacking. They both barely dodged, pulling out their guns and yelling "Purple bomb!" Krory was able to dodge before that attack could hit him. Miranda stood on the sidelines, her Innocence activated, creating a shield around her fellow exorcists. I merely stood there, looking on as Lavi approached Skin, engaging him in battle. I never really intervened in these battles against the exorcists until I was ordered too.

As the battles raged on, I opened my sense to the surroundings, watching out for any humans that may be passing through the forest. I could feel something coming close to us. Seven different pairs of foot falls were come closer, seeming to run at imaginable speeds. This could only mean one thing: the vampires have found us.

"Stop." I said to everyone.

They all did so, although reluctantly "What is it Harry?" Tyki asked, walking over towards me, concern written all over his face.

"The vampires are coming." I stated simply. Everyone's eyes widened.

"How long until they get here?"

"They are already here." I said just as seven pale figures stepped from behind a gathering of trees. Everyone's attention diverted to them.

"How much did you see?" I asked calmly.

"We saw enough." Rosalie snarled, baring her fangs at us.

"Rosalie…" A young blonde-haired man said. He must be Carlisle, the vampire doctor.

"You saw what they did Carlisle. They are no ordinary humans. We need to know if they are a threat or not."

Carlisle turned towards us "Perhaps we should take this to our house?" he asked.

"We would be delighted." The Millennium Earl said in fake cheeriness.

"Follow us then." Edward said, staring at me.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Cullen Home**

**Edward's POV**

I was still in a state of shock when we arrived home. Looking at my family, I could tell they were still as shocked as me. What were those weapons that Allen and his friends were using? What is Innocence? Why did the two groups attack each other? Did they attack each other for this 'heart' they are looking for?

These were all questions running through my mind that would hopefully be answered soon. My family was just as anxious to know what they had just bare witness to.

Me and my family situated ourselves on one side of the room while our guests sat across from us.

"So what was that?" Emmett asked bluntly.

Harry and his family glanced at each other, trading glances with the exorcists, nodding.

"Well where should we start?" Allen asked.

"I find that the beginning is always the best place to start." Carlisle said.

"Okay, well then. For thousands of years there has been a war against the Millennium Earl and his Akuma that is hidden from regular human eyes." Allen said.

"Who is the Millennium Earl and what is an Akuma?" I asked.

Allen motioned toward Earl "He is the Millennium Earl." My family and I stared wide-eyed at him.

"As for what Akuma are, Akuma in Japanese means 'Demon.' Akuma are created when someone is in mourning over the death of a loved one. The Millennium Earl shows up and offers to resurrect that person for them, all they have to do is call out their name. When they do, the soul of the deceased is transformed into a Akuma. The Millennium Earl orders them to kill the person who called them back and wear their skin so that they may disguise themselves as humans. Akuma are literally killing machines, they are programmed to kill and the more they kill, the more they level up. So far as we know and Akuma can only reach the level four." Allen and his friends cringed after he said this. My family and I stared numbly in shock.

"So where do you come into this?" I asked him.

"Me and my friends," He motioned towards Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, and the two unfamiliar faces "Are exorcists that work for the Black Order. The Black Order is an organization under the Vatican that works to stop the Earl. Exorcists are people who can synchronize with Innocence, or god matter, which they turn into weapons. Exorcists are the only ones who can defeat the Akuma. Innocence can only be destroyed by the Millennium Earl and his family, the Noah's."

"Noah's?" I asked, still staring in shock and now distrust at the Millennium Earl.

"Yes the Noah clan. All humans are their descendants. You know of Noah's ark and the great flood in the bible? Well they are original members of his family. Right now their clan consists of 15 people. The Noah gene awakens in a human over the centuries, filling them with hatred. The Noah are known to be ruthless killers. They have an instinct to kill Exorcists and destroy Innocence. Each of them represents something in the family. You can tell when they are in Noah form because their skin will turn grey, their eyes golden, and a line of crosses will appear on their forehead." Allen said.

Turning towards Harry and his silent family, I asked "So what do you have to do with this Harry if you are not an exorcist?"

Harry stood up in the middle of the room, every eye on him. He smirked as his skin started turning an ashen grey and crosses lined his forehead. His clothes transformed into a black dress suit and he put a top hat on his head. When he opened his eyes, we could see his emerald green ones were replaced with golden ones. My family and I sat frozen, staring at Harry and the rest of his family, who had now taken on similar features to him.

"Y-you're a Noah?" I asked, shaking a bit in fear.

"Yes, we all are." Harry responded.

"Then how come you get along with the exorcists?" Alice asked quietly, staring in shock.

Allen stood "Harry is different from the rest of his family. The reason we get along with him is because though there are times where he was a little sadistic, he has saved all of our lives at least once. He has not killed anyone, though he has hurt some people. He is not so repulsed by humans and he seems to have more emotions than the rest of his clan. We think his differences may be due to him being the Noah of Love, which rules emotions."

"The Noah of Love?" Carlisle asks.

"Yes, as Allen said earlier, each of us represents something of the Noah clan. Road represents the dreams of Noah, Tyki represents the pleasure of Noah, Skin represents the wrath of Noah, Jasdero and Debitto represent the bonds of Noah, Lulubell represents the lust of Noah, Sheryl represents the desires of Noah, and I represent the love of Noah." Harry says as we stare at him in shock. Harry blankly stares at us, continuing "The rest of the Noah clan we left back home. The ones who are not here are Tryde, the judge of Noah, Wisely, my adoptive brother and the wisdom of Noah, Fiddler, the corrosion of Noah, and Mightra, the ability of Noah." Harry has a brother? Is what rang through all of our heads.

"You have a brother?" Alice asks.

"Yes, you see me and Tyki are usually paired up to go on missions together, so I pretend to be his son when in reality my real name is Harry Kamelot. Road and Wisely are my adoptive siblings and Sheryl is my adoptive father." Sheryl, who until now was silent, stands up and squeals, wrapping Harry in a tight hug "Harry is my adorable son!"

"Ugh…Can't breathe dad!" Harry chokes out.

"He called me dad!"

"Calm down brother, you're choking Harry." Tyki stands up, swiftly grabbing Harry out of Sheryl's hold.

"Brother?" Rosalie questions.

Sheryl turns on Tyki, flying at Tyki who dodges. Sheryl lands face down on the floor before quickly getting back up. "Tyki is my adorable younger brother!"

Harry chuckles "Sheryl, must you always be a pervert?" Harry turns to us "Don't mind him, he hits on everyone, including Tyki, his own brother."

Sheryl turns to Harry "Ah but so do you my adorable son. You have hit on Lavi, Kanda, Allen, Cross, although he hit on you back, and a bunch of other exorcists and humans."

Harry smirks "Touché, but the difference between you and me is that I am not a pervert about it."

Sheryl smirks back "Touché."

"WHAT! CROSS HIT ON YOU!" Tyki yells, grabbing a hold of Harry's shoulders.

"Yeah." Harry says.

"That bastard! I'll kill him!" Tyki screeches. Harry holds up his hands in a placating manner "Now, now Tyki, calm down, you know that guy is harder to kill than a cockroach." Harry says.

"You got that right…" Allen mutters darkly. We all look at him funnily. Allen sighs "Cross is my master, one of five generals in the Black Order. The generals are exorcists whose synchronization with their innocence surpasses a 100%, making them better able to control their innocence, therefore they take on apprentices and train them."

"When did he hit on you! I am always with you, I would have seen if he did!" Tyki says.

"It was when Cross was about to finish you off, you were knocked unconscious, the Earl came and rescued you before that could happen…" Harry trails off, his voice taking on a dark edge. Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen flinch.

Allen's golden ball thing opens it's mouth again, showing us another scene. In this one, Harry with Lero at his side is standing and watching as Allen stands over Tyki, who is on the ground banged up and unconscious. My family and my eyes widen in shock as the stigmata and grey skin on Tyki disappears, leaving only his human side. Over their heads in a box that looks like a dice are Lenalee and the brown-haired guy from the other scene we saw.

"Y-yes!" He says.

"He destroyed the Noah." Lenalee says.

"Oh yeah!" The guy says "He defeated the enemy!"

"Yahoo!"

All of a sudden, three knives come out of no where, digging into the guys shoulder. The screen moves over to Harry, who has tons of knives hovering in the air around the exorcists.

"Don't move."

"One move and I'll stab all of you." Harry says, his hands in front of his face and his head down "I'm sure Allen and his Crown Clown won't die, but the rest of you likely will." Harry walks with his back to them "I like Allen." He moves towards Tyki, grabbing him in his arms and stroking his hair. We still cannot see his face as he says "But my family's special."

"This feelings probably the same as you, Allen." Allen glares at him harshly, turning to move but Harry stops him.

"Don't move."

"I'm really pissed off right now."

"Do you want to see your friend's bodies get punched with holes?"

Up in the box, Lenalee is yelling "Chaoji! Chaoji!" to the guy as he is lying down face first in the box.

"But that alone is not enough." Harry finishes.

"My precious family has been reduced to this."

"One of your friends must be punished for it, Allen."

"That redhead. His names Lavi, isn't it?"

"His mind is currently within me."

"I'll rip his heart to shreds!" He says harshly, finally looking up. My family and I gasp in horror. Nothing but whiteness stretches over Harry's eyes and his mouth is upturned in a sadistic grin.

"Stop!" Allen yells, his face panicked.

"Please don't move, Allen. Your left eye should remember how terribly painful my knives are, no?"

"If you don't want that human and pretty little Lenalee to become a terrible mess, you'll wait until I have finished breaking Lavi."

The screen moves up into the box that Lavi is sitting in. His eyes look glassy and dazed. The screen swoops into his mind to show Lavi clutching his head "I'll get out of here." He says, holding an unconscious Lenalee. The guy sitting here now is standing with his back facing him. Lavi says "Crow-Chan?" and now my family and I learn a part of his name. Crow-Chan turns around, his eyes wild and his teeth sharp and pointy. Kanda stand up from one of the floating coffins along with the brown-haired woman here now and an unknown exorcist. Other people we do not know start chanting "Lavi! Lavi!" They all look and sound like zombies.

"Lavi!"

"Lavi!"

Lavi clutches his head "No, this is an illusion!"

"Correct. This is an illusion." A voice says.

The screen moves to show and old man with gray hair tied up in a funky style "All of this is merely the outline of history we've recorded; the ink on paper known as people."

"In doesn't speak to the writer."

"Does it hurt you everytime you write with ink?"

Not giving in, Lavi says "Even as an illusion you talk too much, Gramps."

"I'm created from your memory, after all." The old man says, continuing "But the reason you believe I talk too much is that you don't consider these people ink."

"What is our clan's duty, Lavi?"

"Knock it off!" Lavi says angrily.

The old man continues, ignoring Lavi's request "Not matter what we must discard, we Bookmen live outside the laws of the world."

"You really need to shut it!" Lavi says again angrily.

"Lavi…" Lenalee says quietly. Lavi looks down at her "Am I still," she says, knife in hand "in this world?" She finishes, moving to stab him. Lavi dodges.

"Lavi, why?" Lenalee says.

"Are you abandoning us? Are you saying we're are not friends?"

"We're not just ink of paper!" Lenalee says in a deep voice, a scary look on her face along with the crowd behind her. They start attacking relentlessly. Lavi dodges them, not fighting back.

"Lavi." Lenalee says again.

"Aren't we friends?" She asks.

"Don't throw us away!" The scary voice and look comes back to her features.

"Lavi!" she says again as the crowd of people surround him.

"You must cut through them to survive." The old man says.

Lavi has his eyes closed, looking to be in deep thought. Suddenly, a knife appears in his hand.

"Plow through them, Lavi!" The old man shouts. Lavi jumps at them, slashing.

"Why…" The crowd says standing up, more zombie-like than before.

They come at him again and Lavi slashes at them again.

Someone from the crowd yells "What are you doing, Lavi?" Lavi squeezes his eyes shut "Damn it all!" He yells, jumping forward and slashing at the crowd more.

"Why, Lavi?" Lenelee questions.

"Why are you abandoning your friends?" She asks.

Lavi tenses, clutching his knife more, jumping back into the crowd and slashing some more.

Once Lavi is done slashing some more, the old man says "I accept you as a successor to the Bookman line." Lavi clenches his head and yells "Stop it! Stop peering into me!" A card falls out of his pocket; it has an ace on it. Lavi looks at it and his visible eye widens. Suddenly, Allen picks it up out of the water "This is what I dropped." He says.

"You hung on to it the whole time, didn't you?" He asks. "But you didn't tell Bookman." He finishes.

"Allen." Lavi says quietly.

"Fire seal!" Says someone with a similar voice to Lavi and the next thing we know, fire surrounds Allen, burning him.

"Allen!" Lavi shouts in panic.

"What's with that reaction?" My family and my eyes widen as a replica of Lavi, but with different clothes is standing with a giant hammer.

"That expression makes it look like your heart is in shreds." Allen falls to the ground stiffly, holding the card in his hand. Lavi stares at it shock. The Lavi replica continues talking "Comrades are something a Bookman doesn't need."

"Is it not a rule of being a Bookman to not involve yourself too deeply with other humans?"

"If it is because of your comrades that you heat aches, then you should just eliminate them."

"Am I wrong, Lavi?"

Lavi is silent, still staring at Allen in shock. The other Lavi looks behind them "There are still some left?" Lavi turns around to find some of the people coming towards him, weapons in hand.

"Now , Lavi, take your stand with the knife."

"Why would you hesitate? Just bump them off."

"La-vi…" Allen mutters.

"Lavi." He says again and Lavi looks down at him. He is in too much shock to notice as the group of three approaching him stabs him.

Lavi coughs up some blood and the Lavi look-alike stared him with no emotion. Simply saying "You're a failure as a Bookman, Lavi."

"Comrades are things you're suppose to shake off easily."

"Relax. Even if you die, the Bookman line will continue." Lavi looks up at his double "I will succeed as Bookman. You will disappear now, Lavi." The double says as Lavi falls to the ground unconscious. The scene returns to show Harry still holding Tyki, his eyes still pupiless and white but his smirk turns bigger and to our shock, we start hearing his thoughts _Lavi's mind just broke. The illusory Lavi can't actually hurt the real one. It's not really as if Lavi was stabbed by the illusion, but because of the shock of being stabbed by his comrades, Lavi lost consciousness. His mind, not his body, died and all that's left now is.._.

_Well then, come. You are free now._ Up in the box that Lavi is sealed in, a mark appears over his right eye as his eye opens. The box breaks, freeing Lavi. Allen turns as Lavi lifts up his head, a glassy look in his right eye. "L-lavi." Allen stutters.

Harry smirks "Now, if you want to save Lenalee and the human, you will have to kill him." The knives surrounding him move away from him and towards Harry. Turning around, Allen see's Lavi about to attack. Lavi keeps attacking, Allen only blocks, not attacking back even as Lavi pummels him. Lavi punches him hard and he goes flying across the room. Sitting up, Allen says "No way. He is attacking seriously." Looking up, Allen see's Lavi coming down to kick him. Lavi continues with his pummeling.

Allen lifts his large sword and stabs it through Lavi. We all flinch, but it does not seem to have any affect on Lavi as he continues attacking.

"The Sword of Exorcism won't work." Harry says.

"It's not like he's possessed by a demon." He continues.

"You'll have to use Edge: that left hand of yours!" Harry states, his face more vicious than before. Allen looks up at Lavi, taking his sword out of him.

"Tear him to pieces with your claws! Otherwise you won't be able to defeat him." Harry shouts, that savage look still on his face as he watches Allen and Lavi. Up in the box, Lenalee shouts "Like he could do that!" The savage look on Harry's face disappears, but he is still grinning as he looks towards Lenalee and suddenly the knifes hovering around her and the brown-haired guy become sharper, sparks coming from the tips of them.

"Allen, if you don't change to your Edge, I'll kill them." Harry says.

Lenalee's face becomes hard "That's unfair, Harry! You know Allen can't make that choice." Lavi continues to attack Allen and Allen still only blocks his attacks.

The savage look reappears on Harry's face "Now, change! Or would you like to hear Lenalee's screams?" He shouts.

Lavi punches Allen into a wall and it shatters. Lavi punches him in the face and Allen spits out some blood. Lavi's eye widens a little as Allen brings him into a hug. "Lavi, can't you hear my voice?" He asks.

"Didn't Krory say that the two of us are the only ones who can protect Lenalee and Chaoji here?"

"Surely Kanda too…" he trails off but it does not seem to be getting through to Lavi as he clenches his fist, punching Allen.

Lenalee is holding her head in her hands "Don't do this." Lavi lifts Allen up the scruff of his shirt. Allen spits out some more blood as he says "Lenalee, who values us, her friends, over the entire world, us crying!" He yells, showing Lenalee with her face now in her hands, shoulders shaking.

Lavi simply raises his fist "I am not your comrade." He says and Allen lifts his head, eyes wide. Lavi punches him again, a green glow surrounding Allen as he does.

Allen's eyes are wide and Lenalee has tears running down her cheeks, head still in her hands "Stop it!" She screams.

The umbrella next to Harry smiles happily and Harry has a strange look on his face; a cross between sadness, regret, and a smile as he says "Do you get it now?"

Lavi activates his innocence, the giant hammer coming to hand as Harry continues "This is that child's true self."

"I never thought of you guys as my friends, not even once." Lavi states coldly and flame in the shape of a snake comes out of his hammer. "I am the successor to the Bookman line, nothing more." Allen used his sword as a lever to lift himself up.

"Fire seal: Conflagration of Ash!" Lavi shouts, the fire snake heading towards Allen.

"Crown Clown!" Allen yells, activating his innocence, blocking the flames but that only succeeds in them splitting in two, both coming at him and he blocks with his sword, jumping in the air, looking down on the scene. Lavi suddenly appears behind him, attacking and Allen yells "I cant! The Edge will injure Lavi too! I can't do that!"

"Lavi! Lavi!" Allen yells but Lavi continues to look at him coldly, saying "Heaven Seal." Lightning shocks Allen and he falls to the ground, screaming loudly in pain.

Lenalee yells "Lavi, please stop! Open your eyes!" Lavi ignores her, walking over the fallen Allen.

Harry sticks his tongue out at her, glaring "I told you it was useless, Lenalee. Lavi's mind is already dead. That child is now only Bookman, a state that is his true form. You guys were never thought of as friends." Lavi forms a fire seal around Allen.

"Conflagration of Ash." Lavi says.

"Lavi." Allen says, weakly grasping his swords handle, thrusting it up and stabbing Lavi again. Lavi's eye widens a bit "If it's Harry's power that is doing this to you, then I'll either sink or swim with this."

"Harry!" Allen yells, throwing his sword through Lavi and at Harry where it lodges itself into his shoulder and he falls down.

"Oh no! Lord Harry!" Lero screeches but he stops as all Harry does is laugh, gripping the swords handle. Allen's eyes widen. "Sorry to disappoint."

"It wasn't a bad idea to attack me in Lavi's blind spot, but…have you forgotten how your attacks didn't work against me in the Rewinding City?" He asks, getting up with the sword still lodged in him. He grasps the handle again and a pink light surrounds him.

"Even if it is an exorcising sword, that which it pierces is one different level."

"I am me, and at the same time, I'm not. It's impossible for someone who doesn't know my true form to kill me."

"No way." Allen says as flames start to surround him.

"Why didn't you listen to me? Some things are simply impossible, even for you, Allen."

"Fire seal." Lavi says quietly.

"Give it up!" Harry screams, dislodging Allen's sword from him and sticking it in the ground. The flames shoot up and Allen screams. The flames curl around the box that Lenalee and the guy are in and Lenalee pounds on the box "Allen! Allen! Lavi! Stop it! Stop the flames!" She screams as Lavi stands watching coldly. Allen lays in the flames, not burning to ash instantly like he should have. The knives around Lenalee and the guy start to melt at the heat.

Looking towards Lavi, Allen can see that his eye is wide "Wh-What's going on…" He stutters, emotion peaking his voice. "My body…My body it moving on it's…" He trails off as his hand moves his hammer so it faces down. "It can't be…"

Back in Lavi's mind, the real Lavi gets up "It can't be." Indeed, you bastard. You think you can do whatever you want, you asshole."

"Ah this sucks." The real Lavi finishes.

"You're lucid?" The fake Lavi asks.

Lavi looks at him, smirking a bit "Lucid? You're one to talk." The real Lavi gets up, clutching the knife lodges in him and laughing. The fake Lavi's eyes widen.

"That was a close one." The real Lavi says.

"Death of the mind means losing consciousness, right?" he asks and continues before he can be answered "At that moment, if I hadn't done this, I wouldn't have been able to keep from passing out." He finally opens his eye and lifts his head to show blood dripping from the corners of his mouth.

Outside his mind, fire surrounds Lavi "This is my fault for being half-assed. I'll settle things once and for all." He says.

Eye wide, Harry says "What?"

"With a trial by fire!" Lavi yells. "Fire seal!" The flames grow larger and Lenalle screams in despair.

"Lavi! Lavi!" Allen yells, but instead of the flames engulfing him, they shoot towards Harry instead, covering him in them. Lero screeches "No! Lord Harry was covered!"

Within the flames, Harry is not burning so much and we can hear his thoughts again. _What a guy. He'd burn his own Bookman tendencies?_ _But this kind of attack won't…_Harry trails off as his eyes suddenly widen and a green light shines through his chest, a bit of blood flowing from it.

"Then how about an attack from your own world?" Lavi questions and the green light turns into a knife. A line of blood trails from the corner of Harry's mouth, but he has on what looks like a peaceful or sad look.

"I underestimated this child." He says. "He saw completely through where I was hiding." And back in the dream world, Lavi hovers over a laying down fake Lavi, holding a knife into him.

"It's because you seem to be infatuated with me." Lavi says, hair covering his eyes and his mouth upturned in a smirk.

"Do you want to die?" Harry asks. "You won't be able to succeed as Bookman." Harry continues. Lavi looks up, smirking and laughing. "Who was the one who cornered me into this?" He asks.

"Right now this is the best choice I can make." Lavi continues.

"Sorry. Farewell." He says in the illusionary world as he starts to fade. Outside, the flames around Harry continue growing and Lero screeches "L-L-Lord Harry!"

Up in the box, the brown-haired guy is now up and him and Lenalee are glued to the side of the box, watching "He attacked himself?" The guy questions.

"Lavi." Lenalee says.

"Lavi!" Lenalee screams.

"Lavi! Lavi!" Allen screams.

Everything in the dream world starts turning black and the a different Lavi look-alike walks towards the fallen Allen and Lavi. "Tell me, Lavi, why you, the 49th "me"…why you, though you're supposed to be me, are different from the 48 who came before you? Why are you so different from my 48 other selves?" He says as a green light starts to surround him and his clothes change to that of what the real Lavi is wearing, but he is younger now, a kid. "Why is the 49th "me" I so much pain?" He asks, his voice taking on a vulnerable and higher tone.

"Why?" He asks, looking up and a few stray tears leave his eyes.

"Don't you want to become Bookman anymore, Lavi? Are you choosing to fight for these temporary comrades? Humanity is a foolish race that can only cause wars! Isn't that right? Didn't you separate yourself from them because it was too harsh? I have a responsibility as a member of the Bookman line!"

The real, fading, older Lavi, looks at the younger, fake Lavi "Separated? I was disappointed in humans, in the human world that was always engulfed by war. I thought I was different."

"Hey, do you understand? What does the Bookman line exist for? Why won't war disappear from the human world?"

"Why are you asking me? I don't have the answers." The fake Lavi says, wiping tears from his eye. The real Lavi is half-way gone "I'm you, aren't I?"

"The 48 before me, and the 49th "Lavi," too, are all me." He says, disappearing almost completely. "They pass through you. The one who started to change was you." "

The one who should get out of here is…"

"The one who wanted to know the answer is…" The scene turns back towards the outside world to show Lenalee punching her bandaged legs, eyes closed. "Lavi!" She stops and cry out.

"Lavi!" Allen yells. Looking around, he spots his sword and reaches out to it, yelling "Crown Clown!" A green circle forms in front of his hand and the sword dislodges itself from the ground and flies up towards him. Allen grasps its hilt and it starts to glow green, spreading up through Allen's body. Once the light fades, My family and I stare wide eyed as Allen is now decked out in the white clock he is wearing right now and the mask that he wears on the back of his cloak is now covering his eyes. He slashes forward, busting through the flames.

"Allen!" Lenalee says and Allen lands on the box that she and the guy are in. He shoots forward towards the flames "Allen! Please!" Allen slashes at the flames yelling "Lavi!" The green glow on his sword is not making much of a dent through the flames "Lavi!"

"Damn it! Like I'd let you die!" He says, pushing his sword deeper into the flames. The green glow grows larger, breaking through them to see Lavi still kneeled on the ground in the flames.

"Lavi!" Allen's voice comes from the green light and his hand comes through "Lavi!" He yells. In the dreamworld, the young Lavi perks up, a white light shining on him "Lavi! Lavi!" Comes Allen's voice as he looks up into the light. The young Lavi looks down as a blank card hits his leg. "You're me, too." He says and the water forms a circle around him, dragging him down into it. Back in the outside world, Allen manages to make it through the flames, grasping the hilt of Lavi's hammer and surrounding him in his large, white cloak. The cloaks emits a bright white light that turns the flames to stone, blinding Lenalee and the guy. Back in the dream world, the fake Lavi lays, which we now know to be Harry in disguise, says "So he got out. It was a promise, after all. This match is yours, Lavi. Bookman Junior." Back in the outside world, Lavi's hammer is thrown into the stone pile of flames.

Lenalee and the guy, who had closed their eye from the blinding white light, open them now, looking around at the scene.

"Wh-What is going on?" The guy asks.

"Lavi! Allen!" Lenalee shouts, looking around for them.

"I-I-It stopped?" Lero stutters. "H-Hold on, where's Lord Harry?" He continues, panicking. Suddenly, a part of one of the stone flames cracks and Harry's burnt body falls out of it "L-L-Lord Harry! Th-That's not possible!" Lero screeches.

"Lord Harry! Lord Harry!" Lero yells. The box that Lenalee and the guy are in floats to the ground, collapsing around them.

"Harry's barrier broke." Lenalee says.

"Does this mean Lavi won?" The guy questions.

"But where are they?" Lenalee asks.

They get up and start walking around, Lenalee's arm over the guys shoulder for support. They come upon a circular pile of stone and stop. "Lavi! Allen!" Lenalee yells.

There is silence for a few seconds before the stone starts to crack and out of it comes Allen and Lavi, hacking and coughing.

"They survived!" The guy exclaims happily.

Lenalee starts to cry as she see's them. Allen and Lavi are oblivious of their presence as they fall to the ground, holding their throats "Ow, it hurts to breathe." Lavi says in a strained voice. After a few seconds, they stop breathing heavily. "We're alive." Lavi states.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Allen asks in a strained voice.

"You're too reckless, Allen." Lavi says.

"I'll throw those words right back at you." Allen says.

Lavi coughs again "I'm just a bit confused. When I woke up, I was on fire."

"Gramps will probably get mad, but I feel pretty good right now."

They sit in silence for a few seconds after Lavi says that. The silence in broken as Lenalee and the guy approach "Lavi." She says. The white cloak on Allen disappears and they both look up at her. "Hey, Lenalee, you all right?" Lavi asks.

"Lavi!" Lenalee exclaims, a sad/relieved look on her face. She looks down before yelling. "You idiot!" Raising her hand, she slaps him and her goes flying. The guy and Allen are backing away from her, looking scared "L-Lenalee's fist of love…" Allen says.

Lenalee falls to the ground before Lavi, face in hands "I was worried about you!"

Lavi laughs sheepishly "Really sorry about that." All of a sudden Harry's laughter breaks through their talking.

He is standing on a piece of the stone, still burnt with the knife still in his chest.

"L-L-Lord Harry…" Lero exclaims. Harry continues laughing as the group makes their way over to Harry.

"Harry." Allen says.

Turning towards him slowly, but looking at Lavi. The pupilless and white look are back in his eyes and he is grinning. We can barely make out anything else on his face as he is badly burnt.

"L-L-avi…" He says before bursting into black smoke, leaving behind his burnt clothes.

"Lord Harry! Lord Harry!" Lero screeches as Allen and his group look on in shock.

The screen goes blank, leaving me and my family staring at Harry in shock and me in a little fear that I had seen Harry almost die.

"H-How is it you're alive?" Alice asks shakily.

Harry turns towards us, smirking "I barely made it out alive and I was greatly wounded afterwards for a while, but I have curing abilities and regeneration powers like Road that helped me recover." Harry turns towards Lavi "You really almost did me in there." Lavi looks down "I know, but I did not mean too."

Harry's eyes soften on him "I really do like you Lavi and I am sorry I had to do that to you, it's just…the Noah in me took over in that split that I was vulnerable in my grief over Tyki…and well you know what happened afterwards…" Harry trails off. Lavi gets up, walking over and kneeling before Harry, cupping his cheeks in his hands. "Look at me." Harry looks up at Lavi, tears in his eyes.

"We know it was not your fault, that you could not help it." Lavi says. Harry's eyes widen and he grabs onto Lavi's hands, more tears running down his cheeks. Shocking us all, he jumps from Tyki's lap who lets him, a smile on his face with no trace of jealously what-so-ever, unlike me, and into Lavi's arms. He buries his face into Lavi's chest and Lavi wraps his arms around him, rocking him back and forth and cooing. "Shh…there now Harry, it's alright."

After a few minutes of silence, Lavi speaks up "It hurt you know."

Harry looks up at Lavi in confusion, his eye red and puffy "What hurt?"

"It hurt to have to defeat you like that and when I saw you disappear, something in me broke…" Lavi says head down.

Allen, smiling sadly speaks up "After you disappeared like that Harry, Lavi smashed the stones around us, punching whatever he could find and yelling "Why."" Harry looks up at Lavi, tears in his eyes. "You did? But why, after what I did to you?" He asks. Lavi looks at him sadly "Because you are like the little brother I never had." He admits and we all smile at the pair, even his family.

Harry smile as more tears come to his eyes. "Thank you, big brother." He says, snuggling further into Lavi's embrace. Harry's family and the exorcists (Most surprising are that the Millennium Earl and Kanda joined the hug which seems to be out of character if the groups shocked look is anything to go by) get up, joining them in the hug. Me and my family smile at them, Esme looking to be near tears if she could and like she want to join the hug. In truth, part of me is screaming to get up and hug Harry as hard as I can.

After a few minutes, they break apart, each going back to where they were sitting before. Harry wipes his eyes of tears. "Sorry if I ha disappointed you Millenie, guys…" he says, turning to his family.

"Oh Harry, you're family. We are not going to shun you or be disappointed in you. Besides, we have already known that you're different from us and its okay, we understand. Most of our human sides are like you." Tyki says, stroking Harry's hair.

As Tyki continues to comfort Harry along with his family and the exorcists, my family and I look on at them, smiling.

_Maybe all Noah are not evil._

* * *

**Aww, so Kawaii! Sorry, I could not resist sneaking in a little more Lavi/Harry, but now you see that their flirting is just playful and that they love each other as brothers. **

**The scene that Timcampy showed the Cullen's is from episodes 88 and 89. I basically replaced Road as the one who did that with Harry and I gave Harry similar powers to Road. **

**Note: I do not own barely anything that was said in the scene, those rights go to Katsuro Hoshino and the producers and writers of Anime version of D. Gray Man. **

**Please review and let me know what you thought. I am willing to take any suggestions or criticism since they will help me in the long run. **


	8. The Cold, Hard Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or D. Gray Man. Those rights belong to Stephanie Meyer and Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

**Cullen's Home**

**Edward's POV**

After Harry, his family, and the exorcists pull away from each other, Harry turns towards us, smiling "Well, now you guys know the truth about us."

"Yes, but what are you doing here?" Emmett asks bluntly.

Harry chuckles "We are here searching for the heart."

"The heart?" Esme asks in confusion.

"The heart of innocence. Once the heart is destroyed, all innocence goes with it." Harry says and we gasp. "That is why the Earl and Black Order both desperately need to find it because it could win the war for either side."

"H-Have you found this heart?" Alice asks.

"No, although at one point we thought Allen's innocence was the heart…but then we though it could have been Lenalee's." Harry trails off and my and my family looks at the two in question.

"How so?" Alice asks.

"Well we thought it was Allen's when Tyki almost killed him and shattered his Innocence, but Allen's Innocence was not really destroyed because it just turned to smoke and particles in the air that protected him and kept him alive. Allen managed to reform his Innocence and it was upgraded into the Crown Clown. After his fight with Tyki in the ark, Allen's Innocence reached over 100% synchronization, actually making him at a general level." Lavi says and we all look at Allen in amazement.

"As for me, I went over my synchronization limit to finish off a level three by myself that was attacking the ship we were on to go to Japan. I managed to bring down the level three but I was left almost dead, but my Innocence formed into a crystal around me to protect me. It also did this in Edo when the Millennium Earl wiped out Edo. He saw this and thought that I could be the heart. After the attack on headquarters by the level 4 Akuma, I was able to regain my Innocence and it was upgraded to a crystal type." Lenalee says.

We stare at the two in shock. "So I am assuming you guys were not the heart if all of you still have the Innocence?" Jasper asks.

"Correct."

"So why are you here searching for the heart?" Carlisle asks curiously.

"Well usually strange phenomenon occurs around Innocence and we heard that their were two different races of creatures living here in Forks as well as some strange phenomenon that has been pretty active and powerful, so we assumed that the heart could be hidden here somewhere." Our eyes widen as Harry says this.

Harry looks like he is pleading with us to change the subject so I do. "What is a 'Bookman'?" I ask Lavi. Lavi tenses a little but answers nonetheless. "The Bookman clan is a secretive organization that works in the shadows, recording secret history of the world. Bookmen are unbiased and neutral, only forming alliances on either or both sides to get detailed knowledge to record. A number one rule of the Bookman clan is to never become attached; they are strictly prohibited from showing emotions and forming friendships…" Lavi trails off and we stare at him in shock.

"So what does the Bookman clan have to do with you Lavi? I know in that memory Allen's golden ball showed us that the term 'Bookman' was mentioned a lot in reference to you." Alice asks.

Lavi looks up at us. "What is has to do with me is that right now I am the current apprentice to the Bookman and someday I will take over as Bookman." He says and we gasp, but Lavi ignores it, continuing. "But…I have failed because I could not help but show affection towards the Black Order and I did end up forming friendships with them, especially Moyashi-Chan, Lenalee, Krory, Yuu-Chan, and Miranda." Lavi says, hugging his group of friends.

"Moyashi-Chan?" Harry asks.

"Oh that's right! You Noah have never heard Kanda's nickname for Allen. He called him Moyashi, which means Beasprout in Japanese, from the moment he met him, thus creating Allen's nickname. I adopted it, adding the –Chan to the end." Lavi says and Allen is blushing at the stared directed at him, especially from the Noah clan.

Harry breaks the silence by laughing and glomping Allen. "Oh that is such a cute nickname! Can I call you that from now on? Is that alright with you Kanda?" Harry asks, turning to Kanda who just let's out a "Che, sure."

Harry giggles, hugging Allen tighter. "Hehe I am sure everyone else in the family will call you that once you officially join us!" Harry exclaims and Allen's four friends tense up.

"What do you mean "once you officially join us"?" I ask Harry. Harry looks at me and my family.

"Well you see if you were paying attention when I named the members of our family and that there are 15 of them, you would have noticed that I only told you 14 of them." Harry says matter-of-factly as our eyes widen. He is right, how did we miss that?

Harry continues. "The 14th of the Noah clan was also known as 'the musician' or 'the pianist.' He had the ability to control the Ark and he had a secret piano room that not even the Millennium Earl or other Noah knew about. He ended up betraying us and killing off everyone in the family except the Millennium Earl, me, and Road." Harry says and our eyes widen.

"So what does this have to do with Allen?" Emmett asks.

"Allen's adoptive father, Mana Walker, had a younger brother named Neah Walker who was the 14th Noah. When the Millennium Earl killed him after his betrayal, he still lived on and implanted his memories into Mana. When Mana adopted Allen, he implanted the 14th's memories into Allen, which technically makes Allen the 14th now. Everyday is a constant struggle for Allen to keep the Noah in him, Neah, from seizing control. Sooner or later though, he will become one of us and we will welcome him with open arms." Harry finishes and we stare at Allen in shock.

"So Allen is a Noah that has Innocence? How is that possible?" Esme questions.

"We do not know. Allen is a rare case; he is special." Road says, clinging to Allen.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see that Kanda and Lavi are tense, clenching their hands and gritting their teeth.

"So how are you all alive, minus the Millennium Earl, Harry, and Road?" Alice questions.

"Like we mentioned the Noah gene awakens in humans, sort of like reincarnation. We remember our past lives, but we are in a new human body."

"I remember when I woke up as a Noah…" Harry says with a sad tone in his voice.

"When was that dear?" Esme asks.

"Back in 1997, when I was 17." Harry answers and we all stare at him in shock.

"You mean you are not 17 right now?"

"Nope." Says Harry smirking as we all gape at him.

"Then how old are you? How is this possible?" I ask, staring at him intently.

"I am the second oldest of the Noah clan behind Road. I do not know for sure, but we Noah do not seem to age so fast. It may have something to do with the Noah gene in us. It feels weird being a 31 in the body of a 17 year old." We gape at him again.

"31?"

"Yeah. I was born in 1980 and the year is now 2011, making me 31. If you think that is shocking, Road is older than all of us. She is somewhere over 35 years old, although she acts like a kid." Harry says and we turn to gape at Road who is smiling gleefully.

"Oh don't be so shocked, you guys should be used to people looking younger than they are being that you yourselves are vampires." Tyki says.

"Speaking of that, how did you know we are vampires huh?" Rosalie sneers.

"Simple. We have come across vampires in our time on Earth." The Millennium Earl answers.

"Plus, I have met a vampire before, although he was a bit different from you guys." Harry says and we all, even his family, turn and look at him in shock.

"You met a vampire before? When?" Debitto asks.

"There is a lot that not even you my family know about my life as a wizard." Harry says quietly, looking down into his lap as his family stares at him sadly.

"A wizard?" Emmett asks.

"Before I was a Noah, I was a wizard, although I guess you can say I am still a wizard since I still have my magic."

"Wizard's exist?" Alice asks in child-like wonder, eyes wide.

Harry chuckles. "If vampires exist, why not wizards? But I believe that is another story for another time."

Tyki buts in before we can say anything else. "SO are you going to show me the scene where that bastard Cross hit on you?" Tyki demands and the twins get off their seats in a rage.

"Back off Tyki! Remember we told you he is our target!" Debitto says angrily.

"Yeah Hii!" Jasdero agrees.

The Noah family chuckles at their antics. "You're just sore because he manages to evade you everytime you come close to finding him. On top of that, he always leaves you with his debts." Harry laughs.

Allen mutters darkly. "What you guys had to pay was NOTHING compared to all the debts I had to pay off for him." Allen says and Lavi and everyone winces.

"Dark Allen has come out…" Lavi gulps, backing away from him a bit.

"Dark Allen?" Emmett asks.

"Allen has a darker side to him because of his childhood with Cross, let's just leave it at that. He may seem quite the gentleman, but get him going and he is no longer a sweet, little Moyashi-Chan!" Lavi says dramatically.

Tyki chuckles. "Yeah I remember when he beat me at poke, the little cheater."

Allen smirks. "When you had as many debts to pay off as Cross', you learn how to cheat your way through poker to earn cash. It was the easiest way I could make money." Me and my family gape at him as everyone else chuckles.

Tyki looks back at Harry. "Now Harry, there was something you were going to show us."

Harry laughs nervously. "Fine, Allen, if you would."

Allen let's his little golden ball thing back out and it opens its mouth again, showing us a new scene.

In this one, Allen is standing at a white piano in an all-white room. Next to him is a beat up Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee as well as the brown-haired we know to be Chaoji. Krory, as we now know him to be, is lying on a white couch, unconscious. The screen moves over to show Harry sipping some red wine on another white couch.

"Why must I drink wine with you?" He asks to an unknown figure.

Onto the screen, a guy with red hair like Lavi's with a phantom of the opera looking mask covering the left half of his face, and a pair of stylish glasses underneath moves his head towards Harry's.

"Because I LOVE to drink with beautiful people such as yourself. It has been years since I have seen you and you have not changed a bit."

"You're still gorgeous Harry."

"And you're still a pervert." Harry smirks.

The man smirks. "You know you like it baby."

Harry smirks back. "True. You still are as handsome as ever, General Cross."

Cross leans closer to Harry and Harry does. We all stare in shock as they kiss for a few minutes before pulling back, smirking at each other.

The exorcists look mortified and Lavi snatches Harry away from Cross, screeching. "My poor Harry! You have been corrupted by that pervert!"

Kanda has his hand on his sword, looking ready to draw it and Allen and Lenalee look about ready to activate their Innocence. Chaoji just stands in confusion and shock.

The screen goes blank and we are all staring at Harry who just shrugs. "What can I say, being the Noah of love, I feel love for most people I come across." He smirks and I growl a bit at that. When we get together that is one thing I will be changing about him.

Harry gets up and jumps in between the twins, who smirk at him and wrap their arms around him.

"Of course, all of us know what a night with Harry is like." Debitto says smirking.

"Yeah Hii!" Screeches Jasdero as my family and I stare at him in shock.

I grind my teeth together. "Exactly how many people have you been intimate with or flirted with, Harry?" I grind out, growling. Harry glares at me harshly and I cannot help but wonder why.

"Well excuse me Edward Cullen, but I do not recall you being someone important to me, therefore you have no right to demand anything from me." Harry says harshly, a scary look on his face. I flinch as does my family. His words struck a cord in me. It is true that I do not really know hardly anything about him, but I would like to. After all, he is my mate, but even before that, I found him intriguing an beautiful.

Harry jumps back over to Tyki, settling himself in his lap and nuzzling into his chest.

"I will tell you this, most of the people I have been intimate with or flirted with, they are important to me, yes, but no one is as important as my beloved Tyki. Tyki is my love, my life, my soulmate, my heart…" Harry says, looking up at Tyki with adoration. Tyki smiles. "As are you my love." He says leaning down and kissing Harry. I growl at that, about ready to jump up and tear him away from MY Harry. Emmett restrains me before I can even move.

Harry turns to me and glares. "Listen Edward, I have known since day one that you feel love towards me because you think I am your mate. The power of feeling ones emotions comes with being the Noah of Love and I am sure your emphatic brother agrees with me." He says, motioning to Jasper who tenses a little before nodding. "It's true."

Harry continues. "Just give it up."

"What?" I ask in shock and despair.

"What you feel is a lie. You think you love me and that I am your mate when in reality, you only love the fact that you cannot read my mind and the mystery surrounding me. You are enthralled by my beauty as most people outside of my family and friends are. You do not actually love me." Harry says and my family gasps as I look at him in despair.

"Please Harry…That is not true…" I plead.

"Oh but it is Edward, I have felt it and read it from the deepest part of your mind." Harry says. "So just give up. Even if you did love me, I would never be able to return your feelings. Tyki is the one I love and the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I would not give him up for anything." Harry says and now my family is glaring at him as I stare at him in despair.

"I know it is hard to hear this, but it is better to lay it all out on the table now before anything worse can happen; before you become too deeply involved."

"Please…" I utter brokenly.

"I'm sorry Edward, but this is how it is supposed to be. You will forget all about me once our mission is complete and we leave Forks. You will move on and find someone else who will love you and who you love." Harry says sadly. My family is still glaring at him and Rosalie snarls, moving over to my side and wrapping her arms around my shoulders. Esme and Carlisle stand up, moving over to Harry. Tyki and Harry tense, ready to fight if need be, but Carlisle simply puts his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"We understand Harry, but at least try to consider it. Edward has been searching for a mate for forever and now that he has finally found someone he is interested in, we were hoping he would not be so lonely anymore…we were hoping we would get a new family member…"

Esme nods. "That's right. All we want is for Edward to be happy."

Harry looks up at them glaring. "I'm sorry, but I cannot grant your request. You are being selfish, only thinking about how this will affect Edward and not how it will affect me." He says harshly and Esme and Carlisle flinch. Rosalie sneers. "Listen here, you have no right to talk to my parents like that!" Rosalie says, moving forward a little. Harry sneers back. "Nobody asked for your input blondy." Harry shoots back and Rosalie snarls, ready to lunge. Emmett catches her by the waist, whispering in his ear. "Calm down Rosie, we cannot force Harry into something he does not want." Rosalie glares at him, pushing him away and stalking back over to me, helping me sit on the couch next to Alice who places a soothing hand on my shoulder, hugging me a little.

"I'm sorry it turned out like this…If I had known, I would not have encouraged you…" Alice says sadly.

I smile weakly at her. "It's okay Alice; we know that you could not have seen anything on them unless it concerned someone you could see."

"Still…I feel so useless without my gift." She says, looking down at her lap.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, the Noah's and the Exorcists have gotten up and are standing in front of Harry as Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie are trying to talk to him.

"Leave him alone! Can't you see he does not want anything to do with you right now?" Road shouts, looking ready to hurt someone.

"We know, but we have to try for Edward's sake. Just give him a chance Harry." Esme pleads.

Harry glares harshly at her and Esme shrinks back into Carlisle. "I have had enough of people trying to control me in my life. I am not the same pushover I used to be when I was Harry Potter. I am now Harry Kamelot, the Noah of Love and I will not hesitate to hurt any of you if you get in my way!" Harry says darkly and my family shrinks back from him.

It does not look like my family will say anything more so Harry motions towards his family and the Exorcists. "Come one, we are leaving." Esme moves to stop him, but Harry whips around, glaring scarily at her.

"If any of you try to stop us from leaving I will not hesitate to kill you all."

And with that, Harry and his family leaves, leaving us hurt (Me), Confused (Jasper), shocked (Esme, Carlisle, and Alice), sad (Emmett), and angry (Rosalie).

* * *

**So what did you think? I know I said this was going to be a Edward/Harry/Tyki story, but I really do not like Edward and the pairing Edward/Harry is so overused and unoriginal that I have decided to change my mind and make the pairing back to Tyki/Harry only. **

**Disclaimer: The scene Timcampy showed the Cullen's is based off of the scene in episode 95, where Cross is drinking with Cloud Nyne. I quoted some of the lines, but other than that I made up the rest.**

**Sorry for all those who are Edward fans and all those who were looking forward to seeing Edward/Harry/Tyki, but I am getting tired of Edward/Harry pairings and I really do not like Edward in general. I like Bella more than Edward, so she might become a main character.**

**Review!**


	9. Author's Note II

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for not updating most of my stories in almost a year, but I have had either no time, inspiration, or certain issues got in the way of me updating. Right now I am currently revising and editing my stories, so do not get too excited if you see updates on my stories within the next few days. I promise once I am done with my revisions, I will create new chapters for my stories, especially the ones readers keep reviewing to me to update.**

**Also, after getting into Glee the past few months and reading stories where the Warblers watch videos of Kurt's and New Directions' old performances, I have really been wanting to write one of my own with the performances I have wanted to see the Warblers react too. **

**So be on the lookout for that soon (which I know I should be updating my ongoing stories before I start this one, I just cannot wait to write it since I have the inspiration for this story idea right now).**

**Thank you, and I hope your New Year's are going great! **


End file.
